Adagio
by SparrowNotes24
Summary: Two talented musicians are forced together against their will. Can they get over their less than friendly first impressions? ExB AH Drabbleish fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This drabble plot bunny drove me crazy after a late night gossip with **GossipLips **who also beta'd, but I messed so all errors are mine. She also made me a beautiful banner for this fic which is currently on my FB page. I will add to my profile soon. TYGL x

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or Rob's fingers and that's a damn shame.

* * *

******~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter One**

The dull tone echoed through the large, empty room as she pressed the black key lightly. Staring out of the great picture window that dominated the room, Isabella considered the implications of failing.

Snowflakes fluttered down onto the gardens, blanketing everything in sight. A scene that, to many, would have been picture perfect—a post card—but to Isabella merely added to the bleakness that permeated her life. The hard, wooden stool was uncomfortable beneath her thighs. Her straight-backed posture and her cold hands, now still on the silent keys, added to her growing sense of discomfort and unease.

Two months. It was only two months until the performance. A performance that was supposed to change her life and would elevate her father's status within his circle of musical acquaintances. A performance she dreaded with no less fear than a sailor made to walk the plank into shark infested waters.

No, it would not do to fail. The daughter of Charles Swan—part owner and generous funder of the Symphony Hall— and the image of her beloved mother Renee Swan—the exquisite violinist, held upon a lofty pedestal in the wake of her tragic death—that daughter. She would do well not to disappoint.

Isabella stretched her spine, flexing like a cat and interlinked her fingers, cracking them outward ready to begin. Ready to make everyone proud. Everyone that was, but herself.

Returning her gaze from the white flakes drizzling in the wind, she placed her fingers on the familiar white and black keys, breaking the silence with the melancholy scale of B Minor, while she awaited her new teacher.

* * *

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

**AN: **Thanks for reading. Would love to hear your thoughts x

A bit different from my full length fic **Mud, Sweat and Beers **but I hope you like it. Come over and join the **Mud sweat & Beers TwiFanfic** group (on my profile) it's a fun place to be.

I'm at **SparrowNotes Twenty Four** on FB and ** sparrownotes24** on Twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Oh go on then .. another update for you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

******~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

**Chapter 2**

The black, lacquered grand piano, imported from Paris, was the only piece of furniture in the entire room. No pictures or ornaments adorned it. A vicious purge of all photographs depicting her old life had been conducted by Irina, her father's new bride. The familiar images of her mother's caramel waves and shining, hazel eyes had been hidden away or, more likely, destroyed.

The lofty ceilings, along with the polished parquet floor, heightened the acoustics of the room but prevented any modicum of warmth. As she flexed her fingers up and down the piano, a shiver wracked her spine and goose bumps peppered her skin. Her left shoulder tightened, stressed and uncomfortable. She stopped for a moment, reaching up to massage the knot that was beginning to form, when she heard the deep baritone voice that belonged to her father. It was accompanied by another, unfamiliar voice, smooth and low, and her stepmother's forced, fake laugher.

The clicking of Irina's heels on the tiled floor of the hallway grew nearer, and an involuntary sigh slipped from Isabella's lips. All attempts at relaxing were erased at the inevitability of the unpleasant conversation that was about to take place.

The heavy, wooden door burst open, and Irina's shrill voice slashed thought the quiet room. "Isabella, your new teacher is here. I trust that you will at least attempt to learn something from him. Your father and I had to pull some strings to get someone so highly regarded on such short notice."

Turning around to face them, she met her father's dark brown eyes, creased in an emotion that could be deciphered as disappointment but was more likely detachment as he spoke, "Isabella." One word—both a greeting and farewell before he then nodded to the tall, smartly dressed man by his side and left the room.

"Edward," Irina purred, her voice coated in honey. "If she causes you any problems do come and find me. She can be extremely ungrateful when she wants to be." Her ice cold, blue eyes shot me a disgusted look as she ran a hand over his suited shoulder, a possessive gesture disguised as the brushing off of lint.

Edward stepped backwards out of the reach of her red painted talons and answered abruptly, "I'm sure I can manage a teenage girl." It was his turn now to look over at Isabella, his face barely concealing his distaste.

Embarrassment colored her cheeks as she turned away to face the piano, the image of his narrowed eyes filled with contempt, swimming in her mind. He was clearly as unhappy about the new arrangement as she was.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

**AN: **Thanks for reading x

A little bit of info - Isabella is 18 & Edward is 26


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you from the US, and Happy It's Nearly the Weekend to everyone else x

**GossipLips** is my Beta Queen, but I always mess so errors are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or any music mentioned, but I do own a piano. I only wish that Rob was sat at it. Sigh.

* * *

******~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Edward blew out a huff of frustration after Irina sashayed out of the room, and then he walked over to Isabella.

"Play," he ordered, as he stood by the edge of the piano, tugging at the knot of his silver tie, loosening it slightly.

Isabella's hands didn't move. Her indignation at his attitude, causing her to hold her chin up and merely stare at him.

Pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he closed his eyes in order to regain some composure and control over his irritation.

His eyes flashed open after a moment, taking her in for the first time. She was without a doubt a beauty, with fierce determination burning in her rich brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, the rosy hue a contrast against her creamy skin and the starkness of the walls behind her.

She was older than Edward had imagined, perhaps not in years, but her eyes belied an aged weariness—from what was unclear.

He softened his tone before he addressed her again, "Play … please." He gestured to the piano.

Isabella held his surprisingly vivid green eyes for a moment, before, with a nod of her head, she began to play.

_Chopin's Nocturne in C# Minor _cut into the silence of the room until her instructor barked out another order.

"Stop."

The unexpected interruption had her heart leaping from her chest, and she opened her mouth to question him, but he asked, "You don't like that piece?"

She faltered for a second, wondering how he could discern that from only a few moments of music. She prepared to deny it but the frustrated and impatient look on his face made her bite her tongue instead, replying, "No I don't."

"Play me something you do like."

Herein lay the problem. Isabella didn't enjoy any of the classics that had been drummed into her until her fingers burned and her wrists ached. Mimicking someone else's music, trying to achieve their perfection was not something she enjoyed. She hungered to create her own music, losing herself in her own creations not replicating others.

This was not the plan her father had for her. Aspiring penniless composers were not acceptable, whereas primped and preened classical pianists were. She was to be a mocking bird. To be trained for the pleasure of her father and his simpering friends, to be paraded around the circuit like a good little girl.

Edward watched as a multitude of emotions flashed across her face before she settled for indifference and began to play the haunting melody of _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_: a rendition devoid of the passion and emotion usually woven through the piece.

She continued in this vain, causing his frustration level to increase tenfold, until Irina returned to inform the two unwilling players that their time was up.

Glancing back at Isabella as he left, he saw the side of her mouth pulled into a half smile. There was something beneath the cool and indifferent veneer. Something that made him think that, perhaps, the torture of bending to the will of Irina and Charles would be more bearable than he could have hoped.

As he strode out of the room he smiled, thinking of the intriguing challenge perched at the formidable grand piano.

**********~o~o~0**~o~o~

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading x

I have posted the music from this chapter in my facebook group for my full length fic **Mud, Sweat and Beers** - link is on my profile. Come and say hi!

I am away this weekend with no internet access so the next posting wont be until Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows.

**GossipLips** beta'd for me and **Eternally Edward's Girl **helped me unravel my words. Love you guys.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**********~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Returning from another unnecessary classical music history class, Isabella switched on her computer and brought up her e-mail account. Countless messages from her best friend Alice immediately filled the screen. Alice was a cellist in the Symphony Orchestra who strived to become the lead in her section but was thwarted by her inability to do as she was told.

Isabella had no such luxuries. Since losing Renee, power and money had become her father's only desires. Any love remaining in his heart had been smashed to pieces on a dark, icy road two years ago. A newlywed Irina was oblivious to the absence of affection in her marriage, the gleam of money blinding her. Her covetous eyes were on one prize only, and Isabella was merely an unwilling pawn in her game.

Isabella smiled as she read the e-mails from Alice. They revolved around gossip from the orchestra; her utter hatred of the 'Ice Queen' Irina, and a significant part was dedicated to a handsome bar owner, Jasper Hale. Hales was a shabby but well-loved bar, frequented by many local musicians.

A quick glance at clock reminded her that it would soon be time for the next awkward hour with Edward Cullen; acclaimed pianist, celebrity and utter asshole. She sighed at the memory of the previous lesson, pulling her long brown hair up into a pony tail as she headed downstairs.

Edward was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall. The smart suit he wore at their last lesson was now replaced with dark jeans and an untucked, pale blue button-down. His outfit may have been more casual, but his demeanor was anything but as he snapped, "You're late."

"Hardly." She muttered under her breath, taking her place at the piano and sliding back the lid. She refused him the pleasure of a reaction.

He was irritated with her obvious lack of motivation, but he'd found himself looking forward to seeing her. That was until she kept him waiting and he'd had to endure the unwelcome advances of Irina in the meantime. Advances that were his own idiotic fault: the result of a terribly drunken fumble a few years ago. Now it seemed she had him tightly by the balls. It wouldn't matter how famous or sort after he was, he would not be able to stop the chaos that would fall down around him should Irina ever unveil their dalliance. Charles Swan could ruin him in a moment.

"I want to hear the piece you are playing for the recital so I know what we need to work on. I can't bear to listen to you ruining anything else when it's not necessary," he said.

She scowled at him as she began to play _Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody_. Edward's condescending attitude and hawk like hovering was irritating her immensely, and she added a touch more _forte_ than was required.

The piece was complex, and long winded, and it bored her immeasurably. It inspired nothing, and playing under his intense scrutiny distracted her even more. She found her fingers missing a few notes, but his trained ears caught every slip.

Isabella watched him out of the corner of her eye as he moved behind her. She was aware of him and thought she could almost feel the warmth radiating off his body. She could definitely smell his intoxicating cologne, a mixture of spice and soap.

A moment later he placed his hand onto her shoulder, gently pressing down. His unexpected touch caused her to omit a whole stanza.

"Relax your posture," he said, remaining behind her but lifting his hand.

Her awareness of him grew after each passing moment. He barely spoke other than to correct her, but every so often his warm hand would return to her shoulder, pressing.

His touch on her skin sent her pulse racing.

**********~o~o****~0**~o~o~

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading xx

My full length fic **Mud, Sweat and Beers** is up for **The Lemonade Stand** fic of the week this week. If you get a chance check it out and maybe even give me a vote I'd be so grateful x


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews and follows and to **GossipLips** and **Eternally Edward's Girl** for making this story shine.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**********~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Later that week, and with the memory of Edward's touch never far from her mind, Isabella rushed through the streets towards the tiny coffee shop where Alice was eagerly awaiting her presence.

The freshly fallen snow crunched beneath her boots, she tucked her chin and mouth into her thick knitted scarf to protect it from the cold snap. Pushing open the green door, a bell jangled overhead and the smell off hot chocolate and cinnamon hung in the air. She spotted Ali waving at her from a corner table, various cakes already laid out in front of her.

"I chose for you," she said, sliding a vanilla slice across the table.

"Thanks. How are you?" she asked as she shed her winter layers, fluffing out her wavy hair behind her.

"Urgh." She rolled her grey, almond shaped eyes. "Irina was at the Hall this afternoon."

Isabella scrunched her face in confusion, "What was she doing there? I thought she was organizing the charity gala?"

"She was, but she came around after to see Aro."

Aro Volturi was the musical director of the Symphony Orchestra. A handsome and ambitious man, he had a horde of admirers, but he made Isabella wary. He reminded her of a wolf in sheep's clothing, a predatory glint ever present in his beady eyes.

Isabella felt uneasy about him talking to Irina. She already made her life unpleasant enough as it was without cajoling Aro to her side. "Do you know what about?"

Alice slurped her coffee leaving a blob of froth above her lip, licking it away a second later. "She wants to organise a performance for the gala."

"I don't like the sound of this." Isabella sighed, sick to death of being wheeled out to entertain at these galas which were nothing more than glorifies parties to puff up Irina's ego.

"You've already been listed as a performer. I on the other hand, have flat out refused. There is absolutely no way." She shook her head causing her sleek jet-black bob to swish around her shoulders.

"No even for me?"

"I love you but I can't stand to be near that woman. I will rescue you afterwards. We can go to Hales."

"I suppose that would make up for it." She smiled at her friend. "I don't understand why Irina had to go and see Aro, why didn't she just call?"

Alice shrugged. "Who knows why that woman does the things she does. So, come on, how's the new teacher?"

Isabella wasn't sure how to answer that. "He's … irritating."

"Who is it anyway? What happened to the last one?"

"She was sacked; my fault more than hers."

Alice tisked "You know that's not true."

"Maybe." Her lips pulled into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Alice watched her beautiful friend as she tried hard to hide the sadness that had shrouded her life since the death of her mother. She was grieving for two parents, one cruelly taken and the other who lost himself as a result. It was heart-breaking to watch them both stumble along different paths. Her hatred of Irina for taking advantage of their grief knew no bounds, and she'd plotted her downfall many times.

"So who have they found to torture you now?"

"Edward Cullen."

Alice's cup clattered onto the saucer, her eyes widened with disbelief. "_The_ Edward Cullen?"

"Yup, the very one."

"How did they get him to do that?" she asked

"I have no idea."

**********~o~o****~0**~o~o~

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading x

**Fic Rec**:

**Cutestkidsmom** has a brand spanking new fic out today – **Salacious** – the hottest Edward ever.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate every single one.

**Gossiplips** and **Eternally Edward's Girl **are my heros. I flove you guys x

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Can I show you?" Edward and Isabella had made little progress. He'd decided to take a different angle.

She slid of the stool, gesturing for him to take her place. "Be my guest." Her voice was laced with insincerity, having butted heads with him for most of the lesson so far.

Edward played the first part of the piece as it was meant to be played, full of longing and depth. When he stopped and looked over to her, she was yawning, apparently he was boring her.

He groaned in frustration, standing abruptly, causing the stool to scrape across the floor. "What is the point of this?" His frustration spilled out into his raised voice.

She looked over at him for a moment, his hands were splayed on top of the piano, his head hung in frustration.

"The point of this is, whatever my father and Irina want, they get." Her eyes flashed in anger. "Why are you even here?"

Edward wasn't about to explain that the only reason he would ever be in this position was because Irina had his arm twisted behind his back. "I have no idea."

"Well why don't you just get the hell out." She stalked past him, heading to the door. "I've had enough of this."

Considering the implications of her storming out, for a split second, he grabbed onto her wrist as she passed.

She whirled around, her lips pulled into a snarl. "Get your hands off me."

Shocked at her reaction, he let go. "Look, I'm sorry." He raked his fingers through his unruly hair. "This has to work, so we can do it the easy way or the hard way, and I'm tired of the hard way."

Her anger receded slightly at his words and the change in his tone. "Fine. I'll be pleasant until the recital. After that, all bets are off."

Her feisty words caused an unexpected reaction in Edward. For the first time he saw her, a glimpse of the real Isabella.

In that fleeting moment, he wanted her.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading x x x


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hugs to my girls **GossipLips** and **Eternally Edward's Girl xx ILY **

Thank you for all the reivews - this is update one of two today - next will post in around an hour! They're kind of a set ;)

SM owns Twilight

* * *

******~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Charles watched as the sun set through the glass wall of his sky rise office. The early evening bustle on the streets below was revealed by the flickering street lamps as they came to life.

He twisted the crystal glass his hand, the amber liquid swirling around the edge. He lifted it to his lips and finished it one gulp, the scotch burning a path down his throat. The spreading numbness was a comfort at the end of another stressful day.

Negotiations for the upcoming performance had been long and drawn out, battling over hundreds of thousands in royalties, advertising, and sponsorship. The show was the first to be televised from the Symphony Hall, and the future profitability and desirability of it as a venue hung in the balance. He'd fought tooth and nail and was weary-eyed and bone tired, but he'd achieved his goal. If the performance was a success, then so would be the venerable Swan name.

Delaying returning home—once so full of love, it seemed a travesty he ever had to leave for work—he poured another glass of the fiery liquor.

Irina was busy, gathering support and organizing. Her rigid and meticulous planning ensured everything ran like clockwork. After Renee, she had been by his side, supporting him in her efficient manner. It was inevitable that he'd begun to feel he would fall apart without her; marriage was the next logical step. In his mind putting a band aid over his wound would enable him to move forward.

Turning to finish up his tasks for the day, his eyes flicked to the black leather photo frame on his desk. She'd looked lovely and carefree on their wedding day with her silvery, blonde hair loose and a rare smile lighting up her ice-blue eyes. Her graceful body was covered with an elegant, satin dress, a second skin, which flowed to the ground and swirled around her feet.

She'd almost looked happy, but he wasn't a stupid man. He knew she didn't love him as she should, but what they had was enough, and it was all that he needed.

His eyes landed on the glimpse of a figure in the background of the photo. Her back turned, she was not a part of the happy image, but the contrast of her long, mahogany hair against her pale skin identified her in an instant. Isabella.

And as always, the thought of her inescapably led him full circle back to Renee, but he shut it down and boxed it off before his heart could break again.

******~o~o~****0**~o~o~

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading x x


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for all your support and review and follows.

GossipLips and Eternally Edwards Girl help me clean up my drabble *squidge them tight*

SM owns Twilight

* * *

******~o~o~0~ ****Adagio ~0**~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Charles tried to fight the memories, but the liquor he consumed lowered his defenses.

"_I don't suppose you've seen a little girl anywhere?" Renee held her hand down by her leg, a twinkle in her eyes. "She's about this high with long, brown hair, brown eyes, and wings?"_

_Charlie swept his beautiful wife into his arms, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Wings you say?" He raised his voice slightly. "Hmm … nope, I've definitely not seen a little girl with wings … but, I did see a little Ladybug."_

_A tinkling giggle, spilled out from behind the heavy, blue velvet curtain, the bottom of it swinging minutely. A look of complicit adoration passed between the couple at the sound._

"_Well, maybe I'll ask the Ladybug if she's seen her." Renee twirled out of Charlie's arms and tiptoed over to the curtain, peeking behind it._

_The tiny little girl, dressed in her pink nightie and spotty, glittered wings, dissolved into giggles as Renee scooped her up into her arms._

"_I no a girl, Mommy." She shook her head, scrunching up her button nose. "I a bug," she said, pointing to her wings._

"_I see, but little bugs need to brush their teeth too," Renee replied, heading out of the room and back toward the stairs._

"_Staws … pwease!" she begged, as they passed the piano._

_Renee smiled at Charlie who was waiting in the door way, chuckling as he rolled his eyes playfully._

"_Okay, one time then it's bedtime for, you," Renee said, sitting down at the stool with a tired Ladybug on her lap, rearranging the wings so she could see past them._

"_Can you remember how it starts?" Renee whispered into her tiny shell like ear, the smell of talc and strawberry shampoo from her earlier bath surrounded her._

_She placed her little finger on the white key, waiting for her mommy's approval before pressing it down._

"_That's right" Renee added, and so she continued to play the first line of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

"_Perfect! My clever little star." Renee pulled her into her arms for a cuddle._

_Nuzzling her face into her Renee's neck and twisting a piece of her hair in her fingers she asked, quietly, "Moon song, Mommy." Her thumb went in her mouth, and her eyelids started to droop._

_Leaning the precious little body against her own, Renee began to play their song. The soothing notes of Clair de Lune filled the room, and Renee felt her daughter fall asleep, her little breaths hot against her neck._

_As she finished playing, Charlie came to sit next to her. His heart swelled with love for his girls as he wrapped his arm around his wife and watched his daughter sleep peacefully._

_He spoke softly, "We love you to the moon and back and every single star in between."_

_Leaving a kiss on Bella's soft cheek and another on Renee's, he had never been happier._

_******~o~o****~0**~o~o~_

* * *

Thank you for reading xxx


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Your feedback so far has been amazing.

Love my ladies **GossipLips** and** Eternally Edward's Girl** for their help.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Edward rapped the brass knocker against the large front door, hoping that luck would be on his side. His hopes were dashed as the door swung open, revealing the unwelcome sight of Irina.

"Edward, darling," she purred, stepping aside so he could enter.

"Irina," he said, trying to keep his tone devoid of emotion.

"How are you?" she asked, leading him to the music room.

He felt like every lesson started with a challenge. A challenge he had to conquer in order to reach the beautiful prize, waiting for him by the piano.

"Fine," he answered in a clipped tone.

She stopped abruptly, causing him to walk into her. Taking advantage of the moment, she spun around and pressed her body against his, a visceral reaction to her closeness made him jump back.

As a younger man he had been flattered by the attentions of a woman ten years his senior. He'd found her alluring and sensual, but now all he saw was a manipulative medusa whose looks were ruined by the ugliness within.

"Sorry," he said, wary of offering any niceties that could be misconstrued as charm.

Stepping closer to him again, she ran her hand down his shirt covered chest, "You don't need to apologize to me."

"Irina, please." He took another step away.

"Please what?" she asked, innocently looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He brushed her hand away. "Stop it. I'm not playing this game."

Her sultry expression flashed to anger and then settled on superiority. Raising her chin and narrowing her eyes, she warned him, "Oh, I assure you, Edward, you will."

Arrogance oozed out of her every pore, and Edward felt his frustration through his gritted teeth.

He hated her, and he hated himself for allowing this to happen, but everything he'd worked toward dangled on a thread held loosely in her hands.

Without the support of the Swans, he would be out on a limb—a risk he was unwilling to take. They held the keys to the venue, his funding, and had the ability to dictate the opinions of many within the music world. His latest slew of concerts had been pumped full of their money, and it wasn't something he could walk away from no matter how much he wanted to.

"The lesson should have begun five minutes ago." He tried to deflect her attention.

"Ah yes. The lovely Isabella." She spat out her name, and her face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Isn't it strange? You're suddenly anxious to begin the lesson when you detested the mere thought of it at first."

"I'm anxious to ensure that Isabella has enough time to perfect her piece. That is all. The sooner that happens the better," he snapped.

Irina's cool eyes fixed on something over his shoulder, and one side of her mouth lifted into a complicit half smile. "Ahh, there you are, Isabella."

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading xxx


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/rec'd this little story and to **GossipLips** and** Eternally Edward's Girl** for being my stars.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ignoring the smug smile on Irina's face and the odd grimace that Edward's held, Isabella walked past them without a word.

She hadn't been surprised at Edward's words, but she felt foolish for wasting time remembering how his touch had felt.

Not waiting for him, she launched into her warm up scales, cordially greeting him as he appeared. She didn't want him to know she cared, but as she over thought her every action, it felt like she was lying to herself.

Her fingers stilled on the keys, and she looked up at him. His brows were furrowed, and his hair was messier than normal as if he'd been running his fingers through it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Isabella, I—"

"Don't. It's fine. Neither of us wants to be here. We already know that so can we just get on with it?"

Searching her face for any sign that those weren't her true feelings, he found nothing, but neither of them broke the silence or their gaze into each other's eyes, and an electric tension filled the space between.

He felt something unfurling within him, something uncannily like desire as he watched her cheeks change to a rosy blush. The tip of her tongue darted out and wet her plump, bottom lip before she drew in a quavering breath and cleared her throat, breaking the spell.

"I'll start from the beginning," she said, breathily and he nodded in response.

He was mesmerized as he watched her play, the color still high on her cheeks. He found he couldn't bring himself to care that she was still missing notes and making errors that someone with her talent should be able overcome.

At war with his emotions, he told himself this was ridiculous and totally impossible. The only thing that would have been worse than Charles Swan finding out about his past with Irina would be Charles Swan finding out he had even an ounce of interest in Isabella.

Struggling over a complex pattern of notes, she stopped and repeated again, growling when she made the same mistake.

"Can I show you?" he asked, gesturing to the piano.

She shrugged but didn't get up, so he moved over and leaned down to the piano from the awkward position she'd left him play in.

Watching his long and lithe fingers moving in a blur of motion, she knew she should move over but she remained frozen to the spot, her heart rate increased by his closeness.

"Now you try. You take the treble, and I'll take the base. If you master one hand at a time then you can easily put them together," he explained.

"It would be easier if I moved up," she said sliding along the piano stool, leaving room for him to sit.

Pausing for a moment, his mind told him not to before his body overrode logic, and he sat down next to her.

She played the melody with her right hand, acutely aware of his warm body an inch from hers. He accompanied her melody with his base, and she managed to play the part without an error.

"Now try both hands," he said.

She moved to place her hands and brushed his as he moved them out of the way, a jolt to her skin as she quickly pulled hers back, and he stood up to give her more room.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He took her hand in his and spread her fingers out flat, she looked up at him, her large, brown eyes wide as he formed a fist with his own hand and place her palm on top of it.

She wrapped her fingers over his fist and he smiled at her, a lopsided smile that broke down the serious Edward Cullen and revealed a heartbreakingly, attractive man that made her breath catch in her throat.

"You've forgotten some of the basics," he said, and she realized what he meant.

"Hand positioning," she said and smiled, remembering how her mother taught her to hold her hand as you would hold a plum or apple and now Edward's curled hand.

She laughed softly. "Never forget the basics, for they are the foundations on which true talent is built," she repeated her mother's words of wisdom.

"Very wise words," he said, as they dropped their hands, and she turned back toward the piano, beginning to play.

He couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But, he could also see that she was filled with a raw pain that she wore quite clearly in her profound chocolate eyes.

He wanted to know why.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

**AN**: Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is having a fab weekend. xxx


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate every single one. Thanks to **GossipLips** and** Eternally Edward's Girl** for their help they are the dog's baubles.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Pushing open the heavy, oak door of her father's study, Isabella was both relieved and disappointed that he wasn't there. The smell of leather and wood polish threw her mind back to a time where this room had seemed, to a young girl, like a secret hideaway.

She'd spent many hours curled up on the leather armchair, reading or writing music. The familiar presence of her father at his cherry wood desk, his glasses purchased on the edge of his nose as he worked, was comforting.

The scratch of her pencil against manuscript paper was now a rare occurrence, much like the sound of her mother's hair strung bow being drawn across the strings of a violin.

She hated having to ask for money from him, but Irina had a tight grasp on the purse strings. While agreeing to pay extortionate amounts of money for gowns and other unnecessary adornments for Isabella, she refused to allow her enough to buy simple things for herself. It was easier to deal with her uncaring father than to lock horns with her step-mother.

But it was Alice's birthday soon and to be able to buy her the perfect gift was reason enough to try.

Moving over to her father's desk, she looked over the paperwork spread out, curious as to what things were taking up all his time. Funding paper work, architect drawings, and bank statements littered his desk. A letter with _Miss I. M. Swan_ printed on it caught her eye.

She snatched it up, scanning the information. It was from the bank, but she didn't have time to take it in as a shrill voice made her jump.

"What are you doing in here," Irina asked, curtly.

"I wanted to talk to Charles." She had dropped the parental terms of endearment since they no longer applied.

Irina marched over and snatched the letter from her hand. "That doesn't give you a reason to be snooping."

"It's hardly snooping when that letter is addressed to me."

"Wrong. That letter is addressed to your father." She folded it up, hoping to end the conversation.

"Is that to do with the account that Mom set up for me?"

Irina blanched at the mention of Renee, "There is no need to worry about that until your twenty-first birthday." She flicked her hand, dismissing the question. "Until then, if there is anything you need you can ask me."

"I have a right to know." Isabella fumed.

"Really? You think you have rights?" She laughed, mockingly. "You, my pretty girl, live under my roof and therefore live by my rules."

"That is exactly why I want to leave." She fought to control her voice against the anger bubbling inside her.

"I see, and where would you go?"

"Anywhere. I will go anywhere to get away from you." Isabella squeezed her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms, seething.

Irina laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "Oh, really? I'd like to see how far you'll get without money."

"You can give me _my _money, the money that was left to me by _my_ mother, and I will go."

"Stop behaving like a petulant child. We have a lot riding on your performance, and once that's over then we'll see how far your mother's money will go." She sneered. "I really didn't think that Renee brought you up to be ungrateful."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Isabella's body vibrated with anger.

Irina walked away, calling back over her shoulder, "You should have more respect for the dead."

The impact of the last word felt like a blow to Isabella's chest, and once Irina left the room, her ragged breathing became gasping sobs as she sank to the floor.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_Thank you for reading. xoxox_


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Wow I think almost all the reviews for the last chapter included wanting to bitch slap Irina! I'm not going to be able to post again until the weekend, and I couldn't leave you with the tart taste of Irina in your mouths so here's another chapter.

**GossipLips** and **Eternally Edward's Girl** - ILY millions

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The last thing Isabella wanted to deal with was Edward Cullen, but like clockwork, she heard the knock at the door. Looking in the bathroom mirror, her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed from her earlier bout of tears. She had learned to control her emotions well over the past two years, but she hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of feelings that had almost overwhelmed her at Irina's callous taunt.

She splashed cold water onto her cheeks, hoping to reduce some of the puffiness, when she heard a louder, more insistent knock. Irina hovered by the doorway around the times she expected Edward to arrive, obviously she'd gone out.

Thanking God for small mercies, she went to open the door.

Edward had prepared himself for Irina, so seeing Isabella standing in the yawning doorway was a relief. He smiled at her before noticing her eyes; she'd been crying.

"Hey," she said as she stood aside to let him in.

"Hi. No Irina today?"

She shook her head, and they both laughed at their mutual relief, breaking the ice a little.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to know why she'd been upset, and more than that, he wanted to make it better.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just being silly. You want a drink or something?" She brushed his question off, leaving him feeling frustrated.

"Water would be fine," he said, following her through to a large, marbled kitchen. He watched as her long ponytail swished back and forth, her slender neck exposed, giving him the urge to run his fingers across her soft skin. He kicked himself for allowing his thoughts to go down that path.

"Here you go." She handed him a bottle of water and grabbed one for herself. "Can I get you anything to eat? I haven't had lunch yet."

"No. I'm fine thanks, but please get something for yourself," he replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar while she rummaged around in the refrigerator.

"I'll just have a peach." She held one up, smiling as she perched on the stool next to him, twisting the cap off her water.

He watched her drink from the bottle, wondering why she was putting on this forced demeanour. "Isabella, is everything okay?"

She looked him, tipping her head slightly to one side. "Yes, why do you keep asking that?"

He shrugged, "You seem surprisingly cheerful. I'm not used to it."

She chuckled at him, the smile meeting her eyes for the first time, and he felt like he'd finally chipped away at some of the wall between them.

"You think you know me, huh?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she bit into the peach.

He watched as a dribble of the juice rolled down her hand and wound its way down her forearm. He reached out before he could stop himself and caught it with his finger; bringing the sweet juice to his mouth.

"You intrigue me," he said.

She paused for a moment, as she took in his lopsided smile and his full lips, now wet from the juice of her peach and unconsciously leaned forward, drawn to him.

"I'm not that interesting," she said softly.

He reached out and wiped a drip of the sticky juice from the edge of her mouth before he answered, "I disagree."

Before he did something stupid, he sat up. "Shall we start?"

She nodded, taking another bite of the peach before throwing the pit away and heading down the hallway back to the music room.

Forcing himself to stay on the other side of the piano for the rest of the lesson, Edward began to find it more and more difficult to think of reasons why he should keep away from Isabella Swan.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you for reading and all your reviews. They make me smile. Especially the plottings of Irina's downfall! xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **I've loved your various plots to get rid of Irina. My favourite being those that involve a piano being dropped on her head. Thank you so much for your reviews I appreciate every single one.

Huge hugs to GossipLips and Eternally Edward's Girl. I don't know what I'd do without them.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0 Adagio 0~o~o~**

**Chapter 13**

On the eve of the charity gala, Isabella had been primped and preened to within an inch of her life. Her long mahogany hair spilled around her bare shoulders in tumbling waves, a result of tedious hours at the hair salon.

Applying her makeup, as minimally as possible, under Irina's watchful eye, she wasn't looking forward to the evening, but she'd managed to wean some money from her father. He also gave her permission to stay over with Alice, which made it bearable.

Irina gave Isabella a once over. "Get dressed. We are leaving in ten minutes. The limo is already outside." She left the room in a flurry of emerald-green silk and diamonds, but the cloying scent of her lilac perfume remained—a smell Isabella had grown to detest.

Sighing, she slipped the cover from the hanger, unveiling a Grecian-styled, powder-grey dress. She rolled on the nude stockings and then stepped into the pile of chiffon that pooled onto the floor. The dress was exquisite and graceful. The whole of her back was uncovered, negating the need for a bra.

She grabbed the worn, black velvet case from the bottom drawer of her jewellery box. Taking out the strand of grey freshwater pearls, she fixed them around her neck. They sat perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

An irreplaceable reminder of her mother.

_._

"_Are you ready?" Renee called from outside her daughter's bedroom._

"_Yes … come ooonnn?" she whined excitedly, hearing laughter from the other side of the door._

_Renee burst in to the room and twirled around dramatically before posing with her arms out. "Ta Dah."_

_Bella clapped her hands and bounced up and down on the bed as she took in the breath-taking sight of Renee, dressed to the nines, on the night of one of her many concerts._

"_You look beautiful Mommy." She sighed; dazzled as she always was by her glamorous mother._

_Renee laughed and came next to Bella on the bed, rustling the rich, plum colored taffeta of her gown as she gathered it up to sit down. The dress was a fishtail design with a large black velvet ribbon tied around her waist and into a bow around the back._

"_Why can't I come?" _

"_Because it's too late for little girls," Renee replied, tapping Isabella's hand. "But I'll tell you all about it in the morning, and I promise as soon as you're older you can come. Don't forget__,__ I want you to play with me one day."_

_Bella giggled, thinking the idea was silly. As if she'd ever be as brilliant as her mother on the piano. "Okay, Mommy."_

_Renee leaned in and tucked the covers around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Bella grasped her arms around her mother's neck squeezing tightly, breathing in the scent of rosewater she used to keep her skin soft. "I love you Mommy." _

"_I love you too, darling. Now you be good for Daddy."_

_She nodded and ran her tiny fingers along the strand of cloudy, grey pearls that hung down. They had been a gift from her father to her mother on their wedding day._

"_I will. Promise." She crossed her heart and settled back against the pillows. There was a quiet knock at the door and another exquisitely dressed beauty slipped in, a gown of black lace fitted tight down her slim figure. _

"_You look pretty too." Bella gaped at the newcomer._

"_Why thank you, Miss Bella." She curtsied, making everyone laugh._

_Goodnight, darling." Renee pressed another kiss onto her cheek, stood up and straightened out her dress, turning to her friend. _

"_Come on Irina, the show must go on."_

**_~o~o~0~o~o~_**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Thank you for all your reviews every one makes me smile.

I'm eternally grateful to **GossipLips** and **Eternally Edward's Girl **for their love and help.

Huge massive love and thanks to **cutestkidsmom** for her undying support for my story. ILY all.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0 Adagio 0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward usually avoided these events like the plague, but tonight he was attending the gala with a very special date on his arm; his mother.

Esme Cullen was a beneficiary of the charity for which this gala was being held. She had suffered on and off from leukemia for the past ten years of her life, battling the disease time and time again. She'd gone through numerous operations and stem cell transplants. The last round had been a success so far, but she was still a fragile version of the woman she'd been before the disease had attacked her body.

Technically, she was Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen's date, but he'd requested to escort her this evening, making her promise to at least let him have one dance. His parents were as much in love with each other, if not more, than they were on their wedding day.

The huge venue was decorated with bowls of purple and pink blooms, with candelabras adorning all the tables, setting a romantic feel to night. As they found their places at the table, Edward scoured the programme for the evening, searching for the one thing that he hoped would make his night perfect. He found her name nestled amongst a host of other performers; she'd be on stage soon.

A string quartet was serenading everyone as they drank champagne and rubbed elbows with the desired crowds. Apart from Edward, the Cullen's weren't well known in the music world, so other than a few admirers who approached his table, they were left to themselves.

"Who's coming on next?" Esme asked, unable to read the programme without her reading glasses. Her auburn hair was twisted up and pinned with a few loose curls framing her face. She was a beautiful woman with rich hazel eyes that never lost their sparkle even at the toughest of times.

Carlisle, still youthful for his age, though grey peppered his blonde hair, took the programme from her. "Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes, is she the girl you have been tutoring, Edward?"

"Yes. She is exceptionally talented." His eyes kept flicking to the stage over his mother's head.

This didn't go unnoticed by Esme, and a small smile, pulled at her lips.

"I look forward to meeting her."

Edward looked at his mother's face and couldn't help but smile at the devious smirk that adorned it.

His smile was short lived as he felt a pair of nails scratch the back of his neck and into his hair.

"Edward. How lovely to see you here. Oh, and you brought your parents! How sweet."

"Irina." He ducked his head slightly to break the contact with her.

"Hello, Irina." His mother's usually honey-toned voice was cool. She knew women like Irina, and she'd do everything in her power to keep them away from her son.

"Esme, you are looking much better."

"Thank you," she replied, not returning any compliment.

"I hope you enjoy the evening. We have some wonderful acts coming up later." She flashed her eyes to Edward, gaging his reaction. But he knew her game so he kept his face neutral. Irina wouldn't know talent if she fell over it. In her view talent was judged on how much it could benefit her and on that alone.

A smattering of applause drew their attention to the stage where a breath-taking sight met Edward's gaze. Isabella walked on stage, a vision of absolute beauty and class, smiling at the crowd and taking her place at the piano.

Irina's eyes were only on Edward as she watched, with barely concealed distaste, the look that crossed his face as he followed Isabella's every move.

* * *

_**AN:** Thank you for reading. x_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **_Happy Hump Day everyone._ _Thank you to all of you who have left me reviews. They make this all worthwhile._

_Thanks to __**GossipLips**__ and __**Eternally Edward's Girl **__who are the aces up my sleeve._

_This chapter hasn't been beta'd because I'm totally unorganised so please excuse all errors – they're all mine. I like to make up punctuation rules as I go along._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~Adagio~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A hush fell over the room, and all eyes were fixed on Isabella as she took her place on the stage. A warm, white spotlight shone down on her as she straightened her back and placed her feet on the pedals, moving her fingers to the keys, and began to play.

She played the haunting melody of _Moonlight Sonata_ effortlessly, and Edward was nothing less than mesmerized. He could see for the first time why she would be such an important draw for the Hall. Talented, enthralling, and utterly beautiful; he could not drag his eyes away from her.

Edward felt his mother's hand clasp his own and squeeze lightly. He glanced at her and saw that her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Music had always been an important part of Esme's life. Though neither she nor Carlisle had Edward's talent, music always spilled onto the sidewalk outside their home—from the radio; Carlisle's beloved record player as they slow danced to scratching vinyl of Ella Fitzgerald; or the melodies their son evoked from the upright piano.

In her darkest moments when she was afraid she wouldn't find the strength to carry on, it was always music— a melody, a voice, a lyric—that pulled her through.

As Isabella moved onto the next piece, the hum of voices could be heard from the side of the room. Edward's attention snapped to them, appalled at their inconsiderate behaviour. As if he even needed to look to know who it would be—Irina—there she was; surrounded by her cronies, gesticulating wildly as she spoke, her audience enraptured.

The rest of the room took their cue from the host, and the level of chatter grew and grew until Isabella was nothing more than background music. Edward's anger was growing, and he was beginning to understand why she hated to play at these events.

He shot a look over to Irina as he stood. Her back was to the stage as she leaned in to talk to Aro before throwing her head back, her laughter like nails scratching down a chalkboard. He tried to fight the grimace that threatened to overcome his face.

"Son," Carlisle warned, grabbing his arm as he walked past.

"It's okay." He pacified his father, and instead of marching over to Irina and poking the wasps nest, he headed toward the stage.

Isabella was blinded. The bright lights were sweltering and hid everything and everyone that lay beyond. It was almost a relief and helped with the nervousness of being so exposed. Once the audience had gone back to their mingling, the live music forgotten, she managed to lose herself in the songs. The songs that took on a distinct uniqueness once she unconsciously laced in her own interpretations.

Edward watched her. He watched her every movement and he listened to every note.

He not only heard but felt with every fibre of his being what had been missing from any of her other performances: her spirit.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Love to all of you who have left me reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to read your kind words.

Hugs to **GossipLips & Eternally Edward's Girl** who help make this glitter sparkle.

This chp is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine

SM owns twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

As she finished the last piece she finally looked up and saw him. She wondered whether he had been there the whole time. She hoped, more than anything, that he had.

Applause rose up in the large room but no amount of compliments, praise, or accolades could better the fact that _he_ was listening.

He stood in the doorway to the bar, a striking figure in his sharp cut, black tuxedo and crisp white shirt. He was as handsome as they come, with his brooding good looks and aura of self-assurance.

Had he noticed the changes to her music? She was wary of his reaction. Did he like it, hate it? A word of assurance would mean the world to her. As she considered his thoughts, a sliver of hope that he would be impressed edged its way into her mind.

Isabella straightened her skirt, smoothing down the soft fabric as she took a deep breath, ready to stand and face the audience.

Her eyes darted over to him for one last glance. He held a drink in one hand, and she watched as he raised it casually to his lips before draining it and placing the empty glass on a table.

She pushed the stool out and stood, turning to face the honoured guests of the charity gala. She tried not to squint in the light as she placed her best smile on her face. She nodded to the applause, bowing slightly, as was required of performers, before she turned away.

Her heart leapt in her chest.

He'd moved nearer to the edge of the stage and had joined in with the clapping. It was so totally unexpected that she, for a moment, forgot to move. A slight inclination of his head and a rare smile reminded her to carry on.

Returning his smile, her heart clenched with happiness at his small but significant gesture.

For a brief moment she thought that perhaps all hope was not lost for her relationship with her father.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading xoxox


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Love to all of you for your reviews, theories, plotting and kind words. You make me smile.

**Eternally Edward's Girl** is my guiding star. I love her immensely.

This chapter is not beta'd so pls excuse all mistakes. Some **fic rec's** at the bottom.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Racing to the dressing room, she slipped her silver strappy heels off to make it easier. She only had a few minutes before she was heading to Alice's house. A chance to kick back and relax with her friend was something to look forward to.

As she headed round the corner of the dimly lit corridor, the plush carpet silencing her steps, she slammed into a hard body.

"Whoa. What's the rush?" Aro Volturi, gripped onto her arms, his fingers lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

"Sorry. I just have to get changed. I'm meeting someone in ten minutes." She tried to edge away from him without making it too obvious. He made her skin crawl.

"Ah, a boyfriend perhaps?" His lips curved into a smile.

"No. Just a friend." She felt trapped, unable to move past him. She considered ducking under his arm but thought better of it.

He reached out a finger and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, cocking his head slightly. "A pretty little thing like you must have a lot of admirers."

The touch sent a shudder down her spine; his predatory gaze darted from her face down to her chest, making her feel exposed.

"No, no admirers. Now I need to change, or I'll be late." She made to move past him, but he grasped hold of her wrist, his fingers digging in enough to send her pulse racing.

"Isabella. There you are." A smooth and silky voice came from behind her. It had an immediate calming influence and caused Aro to release her wrist.

"Edward, how good to see you here tonight." Aro's eyes flashed with insincerity.

"Aro." Edward had to restrain himself from hitting him when he saw the vile man's deliberate touch upon Isabella. His protective instincts had immediately gone into overdrive. "Isabella, I wanted to talk to you about next week."

Isabella, confused but unwilling to spend one more second in Aro's company responded, "Oh okay." Saying no more, she hoped he'd take the cue and leave them alone.

Edward nodded, his face remained passive, but she could almost feel the fire that was beneath his calm exterior.

"I should get back to the gala. I just wanted to congratulate Isabella on her wonderful performance tonight." Aro said.

"Yes, she was incredible." Edward responded; his eyes on Isabella then shifting to Aro as he continued. "It's a shame you missed it, having to network with all your _friends_."

Aro felt no need to respond to Edward. He nodded curtly to him and gave a sly smile at the girl. As he walked away he ruminated on that little scene. Isabella and Edward Cullen—a teacher and his little pet.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading oxoxoxo

Some fics that own me at the minute:

**Barefoot in Texas **by **Planetblue** – utterly mesmerizing

_I watch her jumping, prancing, her hands empty but taking pictures. Her feet bare on the hot Texas earth. Everything in my life that was planned to a T just whirled away in a ruffled skirt_.

**Baby it's Cold Outside** by **Chocaholic123 - **a bit of hot, sweet and funny Christmas fun. A perfect treat

_A pregnant wife, a long journey and a tax summons. Sometimes Edward knows just how Joseph must have felt 2000 years ago. A piece of festive fluff and nonsense, 11 chapters posting in 11 days right up until Christmas Eve._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**: As it's past midnight here in the UK, here's another chapter! Thank you for your lovely reviews x

**Eternally Edward's Girl** is not Edward's, she's mine.

This chp is not beta'd, and I do weird things with commas, so all iffy bits are my fault.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Edward watched the retreating back of Aro Volturi as he skulked down the corridor.

Blowing out a puff of air, releasing his frustration, he turned back to Isabella.

"Did he hurt you?"

He picked up her slight wrist, brushing his thumb lightly over the inside of it. The blue maps of her veins were clearly visible under the milky skin and had an urge to trace them with his fingers or lips, following them across her soft body.

'No, I'm fine." She shook her head, meeting his eyes but acutely aware of his warm hand gently caressing, a touch so different to the possessive grip of Aro.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you played beautifully tonight. You've gained a huge admirer … my mother." The side of his lips pulled into a smile.

Isabella was surprised that he was here with his mother. She'd expected him to come with a date. Perhaps, one of the many glittering socialite butterflies ever-present at these sorts of events, usually on the arms of handsome and desirable men.

He released her wrist, feeling strangely nervous to be stood with her. He tucked his hand into his suit pocket and ran the other through his hair.

With her shoes dangling on the end of her finger, her cheeks slightly flushed and the side of her dress clutched in her hand, lifting it from the floor—she was bewitching.

An electric pause crackled between them before she spoke. "Thank you. I would like to meet her."

"She would love that."

As she looked at him standing there, in a midnight blue tux that fit to every part of him, emphasising his broad shoulders, she felt torn between having to leave and wanting to stay, but she needed to go.

"Just let me know when and where. I'll look forward to it."

She was acutely aware that the time she spent in his company frittered away too quickly of late. She guessed she was already running behind after the hold up with Aro. "Sorry, Edward, I have to go and change, or I'll be late. I'll see you next week."

Trying to fight his disappointment, he smiled. "Have a good night, Isabella."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, fighting against the desire to bury his face into her neck and curl his fingers into her soft hair.

She closed her eyes as he lingered, sure he would hear her heart thumping under her skin.

He whispered into her ear, "I heard you tonight."

Pausing, he hoped she'd understand his meaning. "I think you should know … you _are _wonderful."

His warm breath caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and she could still feel where the brush of his stubble had touched her cheek as she slipped out of her dress, when she got back to her room.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading, I'd better go to sleep now! oxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Thanks for all the review and follows. There are a lot of familiar names out there now which is lovely to see. You're a faithful bunch. x

**Eternally Edward's Girl** helps add the tinsel, baubles and always the fairy on top. ILYJ.

This chp is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Edward lingered in the foyer of the hotel, where the charity gala was taking place, the vision of Aro's grip on Isabella still at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to make sure she got safely to wherever it was she was going. He wouldn't put it past Aro to lie in wait for her.

It did occur to Edward that he was the one hiding in the shadows, watching while she was unaware, but he told himself he was doing it out of concern, and not at all to learn who she was rushing to meet.

Edward had never seen eye to eye with Aro, but they'd come to somewhat of a stalemate. Having to work closely together complicated things, neither having the upper hand to better the other. Edward needed Aro and Aro needed Edward. No matter the bitter taste their meetings left—they were unavoidable.

He rested his back against the cool marble wall, the temperature bled through his jacket and shirt to his skin. The cold was a relief after the warm, claustrophobic atmosphere inside the event as people mingled and gossiped under the ambient lights.

A flash of brown hair grabbed his attention, and he instinctively took a step forward as she rushed past him. Dressed simply in a pair of black jeans, boots and a wool coat, she stood on the steps, pausing as she looked around, hugging her arms to her body.

The crisp night air drifted through the open doors, and from his place, he could see her breaths crystallizing into clouds and drifting up into the inky night sky.

A low rumble gradually grew louder, and Isabella waved at the oncoming noise. She carefully stepped down the icy stairs as a black and chrome motorcycle pulled up.

The rider, clad in black leather, kicked the stand out, removed his helmet, and caught Isabella as she flew into his arms. Edward unconsciously rubbed his chest; a strange sensation building in reaction to the events unfolding in front of him.

Lifting her up in a tight embrace, he was so tall that her feet left the floor; even her tiptoes didn't touch the ground. Her laughter echoed around them. Placing her back down, he handed her a helmet and climbed onto the bike.

She twisted her long hair up and pulled it on, lithely jumping on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She lay her head against his back as the bike roared to life and within seconds they disappeared from view.

Edward hovered for a moment, a smothering sensation had him pulling at the neck of his shirt, and a pang of jealousy washed over him as he returned to find his parents.

.

.

Esme spotted her son weaving his way back to the table. Standing to meet him, she linked his arm with hers.

"Do you think you can manage a dance with your old mother?" She joked.

"Old." He scoffed, "You are the most beautiful woman in this whole room."

She laughed, patting his arm as they found a space amongst the crowds, swaying to the ethereal voice of Eva Cassidy.

"Did you speak to Isabella?" she asked as they slow-danced around the floor. It always amazed Edward how astute his mother was.

"Yes I did. I told her you were a fan, and she said she'd love to meet you."

"Did you tell her that _you_ were a fan?" She looked up at him and saw his small smile as he nodded.

"Good," she added. "She deserves better than that …" For want of a better word she waved her hand in the air.

"I feel …" He didn't know what he felt, or how to articulate it to his mother as she gazed up at him. She could see the conflicting emotions passing over his face.

"Edward, irrelevant of who somebody is or the situation they are in, if you feel something for them ... if you feel that you can help them as their friend or as their _everything,_ then you should follow your heart. The head often doesn't understand our heart's desires, but the heart should always be honoured." She tapped his chest with her palm.

He covered her hand with his own and pressed a kiss to her forehead as they took another turn around the floor, wishing he could follow her advice and give himself in to his growing feelings for Isabella.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading x

As it's nearly Christmas I have fic rec for you. It's a wonderful o/s Christmas story, and it all ties up perfectly in a big red velvet bow.

**Christmas Carols, Cocktails, and Confessions** by **MrsK81**

_For as long as she can remember, Bella has been hopelessly entangled with the one man who she could never call her own. After a night of cocktails & confessions in a bar, can she finally learn what she needs to do to get the man of her dreams?_

And a bit of self promotion - I updated my full length fic **Mud, Sweat and Beers** yesterday. It would be great to see some you over there too. x


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN**: Thank you for your reviews I appreciate every single one. I guess you all want to know more about the biker?_

_Hugs to Eternally Edward's Girl for her love for this story._

_Not beta'd so all messes are me!_

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Isabella clung onto Riley's back as the blur of the city flashed by, the icy air biting at the bare skin on her neck. She pressed as close to him as possible to shelter from the wind as it whipped by.

Focusing on the streets made her feel dizzy, so she'd closed her eyes. The image of Edward and the memory of his kiss were still vivid in her mind as her body moved in sync with the twists and turns of the bike beneath her.

Pulling into the parking lot, he slowly brought the bike to a stop, mindful of the sheen of ice visible on the tarmac. He turned to tell her to jump off, but she'd already swung her leg over and was pulling the helmet off, shaking her hair out behind her as she tucked it under her arm.

Riley had once thought himself in love with her, and as he took in the twinkle in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with the cold, he couldn't deny she was stunning. A few summers ago, in the throes of hormones and circumstance, they'd developed feelings for each other but soon realized friendship was all that was destined for them.

"Come on let's go and find Alice," he said, holding the heavy, wooden door open as she ducked under his arm into Hales.

The lights were turned down low, but candles sat within red glass holders were dotted on every round table, emitting a warm flickering light through the room. A long bar lined one side, behind which a bartender was reaching up for a bottle of liquor, a bar towel flung over his shoulder. The main focus was the small stage in the corner. All furniture faced the platform which was unoccupied.

Alice appeared and drew Isabella into a fierce hug, before holding her at arm's length. "How was it?"

"It was fine. I was on fairly early, so I could escape."

"Good. Now come on, let's get a drink."

Following Alice to the bar, she had to laugh at her confidence.

"Three beers please," Alice told the bartender.

Isabella recognised him as Jasper;the owner of the bar. He had unusual light-grey eyes and a silvery scar that ran from the edge of his eye to the apple of his cheek.

His scar in no way marred his handsome face, instead added to his rugged appearance with the dirty blond hair that brushed the collar of his t-shirt. He placed his palms wide apart on the bar and appraised Alice, cocking his head slightly to one side with a coy grin.

"Two cokes and a beer it is." He smirked, grabbing the glass bottles and opening them in a flash.

"Thank you." Alice grumbled, taking the bottles from his hand, perking up when he winked at her.

Riley pulled up a stool at the bar. As Alice's older brother, he was often their chaperone. He didn't really mind fulfilling his brotherly duties, but was blissfully unaware of his sister designs on Jasper.

They left Riley at the bar to find a table before the next act started. The place had filled up with people, some they recognised from the orchestra. They exchanged smiles and pleasantries until they found a spot, just in time, as the band members took their places. A lone light lit up the microphone, leaving them in the dark.

A woman sashayed onto the stage wearing a simple black dress that clung to her ample curves. Her blonde hair waved around her heart-shaped face, natural with the exception of the sultry red of her bow-shaped lips. She could have walked straight from the Fifties, like the pin-up girls immortalized on the sides of planes.

"That's Rose. Jasper's sister," Alice whispered into her ear as the rattle from the snare drum and the deep bluesy tones of the double bass quietly started up.

Rose swished her hips slowly in time to the beat, a mesmerizing sight, before her voice poured into the room, an intoxicating mix of honey and gravel.

"She's amazing isn't she?"

Isabella nodded as the sound of Rose's voice washed over her, goose-bumps rising along her arms.

This is what she wanted to feel. The constrained rules and straightjacket of the classical music she was expected to perform offered nothing like this. She wanted to feel the music deep in her bones and open herself up so others could feel it too.

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: _Thank you for reading. My posting might be a little sporadic over Christmas as I'm practically doing a tour of England visiting family, but I'll try my best to post. xoxoxox_


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Here is a little update before Christmas! Thank you for your reviews.

**Eternally Edward's Girl** primps and polishes. ILYSMJ

This chp is not beta'd so please excuse any errors.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The weekend at Alice's had passed quickly in a flurry of birthday presents and good food, surrounded by Alice's family. Although Alice knew the extent to which Isabella's family had fallen apart, Isabella kept it from anyone else, unconsciously protecting her father. A father, who in the eyes of those who loved Isabella, didn't deserve an ounce of her regard.

Alice's mother had cooed and coddled over her daughter, making her a deliciously rich chocolate cake adorned with nineteen candles, which Alice had blown out at once to cheers and applause. Isabella enjoyed the festivities and thrived in the break from her own soulless house, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad, especially when she saw how Alice shone under her mother's adoring gaze.

Alice watched as her friend and mother worked together to ensure that her birthday would be a day to remember. Isabella had a huge heart that she wore on her sleeve, offering all her love and happiness to Alice, irrespective of the fact that she must be missing her own mother immeasurably.

~ A ~

With the inspiring performance of Rose spurring her on, Isabella stopped off at a local music shop on the way home. She was determined to write down the ideas, which for the first time in a long while, had been bouncing around her head.

She'd not been to this particular shop for a while, but the familiar smell of old musty books mixed with the freshly brewing coffee felt almost homely.

Browsing the aisles, she ran her finger over the catalogues of music, idly flicking through. There was a multitude of new and second hand instruments and script music at the front of the shop and a small cluster of tables set at the back where you could sit and while away the hours, reading with a warm cup clasped in your hand.

She made her way upstairs, the steps creaking underfoot, to where some of the more unique books and manuscripts were kept, and the reason for her visit—the bound books of blank manuscript paper, awaiting someone to fill them up.

It was peaceful. A ray of light shone through the small round window, illuminating the dust that hung in the air. The room was smaller and stuffed to the brim with shelves; piles of paper and books were haphazardly dotted around.

She headed down the first aisle, pulling a few books out to flick through before she slotted them back. A rustle of paper made her pause, her arm mid reach. She'd been unaware of anyone else's presence. Straining her ears for a moment, she heard nothing else.

Carrying on her slow perusal, she spotted the spine of a familiar book—the biography of the violinist Niccolo Paganini. She removed it her from the shelf; her hands resting almost reverentially on the cover. The memories it brought back were comforting.

Deciding she was going to buy it, she looked back to the shelf for another copy but instead, in the gap left by the book, she saw a glimpse of dishevelled, whiskey coloured hair that couldn't possibly belong to anybody else.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: I feel a bit mean leaving you with a cliffe. I'll see what I can do. :)

Thank you for reading xx


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN**: Okay, because you asked so nicely! Merry Christmas you lovely lot xxx_

_**Eternally Edward's Girl** is my Glitterbug_

_This chp is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Isabella held her breath, frozen on the spot as she watched him through the break in the books gracing the shelf. His head was tilted down, the scratch of paper against paper as he turned the pages of his book.

Unsure why she felt apprehensive, she slowly exhaled, smoothing her hand down over her hair as she rounded the end of the shelves. He was so engrossed; her presence didn't register with him, so she lightly cleared her throat.

His gaze snapped to where she stood, curiosity replaced with a slow smile. "_Isabella_."

The way his tongue wrapped around her name felt like a caress.

"Hi, I didn't know you knew about this place?" She realized she didn't really know anything about him.

"It's my safe haven. Peace, quiet, and good coffee." He laughed quietly. "I've not seen you here before either?"

She'd been at the forefront of his mind for the past few days, scenarios involving her and the motorcycle rider invariably being the most repetitive.

"I've not had the chance lately with all the practicing, and I have these lessons I'm being forced to attend." A slight smile showed him she was joking, but he didn't miss her telling choice of words.

"Do you not get along with your teacher?" He reached up, slotting his book back onto the rack, the muscles in his arm flexing against the sleeve of his white t-shirt.

She hesitated before she answered. The truth of her feelings toward him were shadowed by the circumstances they found themselves in. "I didn't at first."

Leaning his shoulder against the shelves he crossed his arms, a modicum of a smirk danced on his face. "What made you change your mind?"

She shrugged, aware of his eyes on her, and she felt the need to move. "I'm not really sure."

Her fingers danced over the colourful spines of the books as she slowly walked along the aisle. Passing him, she felt a pull akin to a magnet, but she forced her eyes to read the titles, the words whispering through her mind and disappearing immediately, replaced by thoughts of him.

"Perhaps it was because he stopped being such an ass," he offered.

She laughed as she turned the corner, heading down the neighbouring aisle, her thoughts becoming clearer the further she got from him.

He was such a contradiction in comparison to her first impression of him. The cold and angry mask had been pulled from his face, revealing warmth that she was inclined to turn to, a sunlight she wanted to bask in.

"Maybe." She stopped and pulled out a book that caught her eye, flicking through the pages. The fresh smell of a new book breezed through the air.

Edward didn't follow her; instead he turned, resting his hands on the high metal shelf and his forehead against the one below. The cool edge against his skin was refreshing.

She was totally unaware of how sensual she was—her smell, the way she walked, how she bit her plump bottom lip as she considered her answers—all of it made her irresistible to him.

"Perhaps it's because you realized you both have a lot in common," he said.

"You mean because we _both_ didn't want to be there?" she responded, the direction and volume of her voice suggesting she was nearer than he had thought.

"I didn't want to be there." He answered truthfully. "I _don't_ want to be there."

She stopped dead in her tracks, his words like being drenched with cold water.

Trying to find a distraction while she rearranged the look of disappointment on her face and found the right words, she reached for another book, pushing a few to the side to see the covers. She gasped when his hand appeared from the other side of the shelf and covered hers.

Taking her fingers in his, he pulled her arm gently. She looked through the shelves, between the books, at his face as his thumb brushed across her palm.

The sensation fluttered and danced along her skin, up along her arm and settled in her stomach.

"I don't want to be there." He repeated, his voice low, rasping above a whisper. His startling green eyes were fixed on her with a look that left her breathless.

He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand, the scent from her wrist invaded his senses like a drug, and he couldn't help inhaling deeply before he spoke again. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you."

She was lost for words as he grazed his lips across her hand until they rested on the inside of her wrist, where he pressed another kiss.

The feeling of his soft lips against her sensitive skin felt illicit and heightened the sensations across her whole body.

His tongue tasted her sweet skin, swirling for a second until it was again a simple kiss, his lips pressed to her wrist.

Isabella's lips were parted, the flush of arousal for everyone to see on her cheeks and hollow of her throat. He wanted to rip the bookshelf away and pull her into his arms.

One sweet taste wasn't enough.

If he'd never known, perhaps he could have walked away, but now that he did, he knew he would never _ever_ want anything else.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Have a lovely Christmas and New Year. Thank you so much for all your support xxxx_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **_Happy New Year! I hope 2013 brings you everything you wish for._

_**Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** add the shine to this story._

_This chp is not beta'd._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Charles strode into the grand entranceway, stopping to retrieve the pile of letters from the mahogany table that sat in the centre of the hallway. Shuffling through them he saw nothing of interest until an elegantly embossed cream invitation caught his eye. Another gala, another fundraiser, another wedding. He sighed, turning it over to read the name, not recognizing it he dropped it back on to the table.

His social life had never been so hectic for someone who would have preferred to hole himself up in his office. Loosening his tie and heading to his study, another pile of envelopes and lists, courtesy of Irina, were laid on his desk. Settling in his chair he began the task of clearing everything he had to do.

Pressure was increasing on all sides from the sponsors and the television network. There were concerns about every eventuality, the seating, the security, the lighting, and most of all the performers. Isabella wouldn't be the only one on the stage, but she was the highlight.

Charles felt undoubtedly proud of her for achieving everything she had beneath the dark shadow they found themselves under. Thoughts of her performing on such a grand scale, as his wife had done, both thrilled and destroyed him in equal parts. It never occurred to him that that was not what mattered.

* * *

_The crowd grew silent as the lone figure graced the stage, her beloved Stradivarius violin tucked under her arm. _

_Charlie was in awe of his wife; for such a petite woman, her presence was all encompassing. She had an aura that captivated anyone near her, on the stage or off._

_She addressed the audience; her soft yet sultry voice reached out to Charlie as she finished her introduction as she always did. "For you." _

_Smiling in the direction she knew he would be, she raised the instrument up to her chin and began to play._

_As Charlie sat in the plush, red velvet seats of the symphony hall, his wife blew him away, and he could no more draw his eyes from her as she played than he could stop breathing._

_Irina sat next to Charlie, her hands folded in her lap, her fingers worrying over the sequins and beads on her borrowed dress. She wore a smile as she watched Renee. To anyone else she was simply enjoying her friend's performance__,__ but under her façade, a multitude of emotions churned over in her mind. The presence of Charlie beside her, with the adoration for his wife worn like a medal on his sleeve in his every expression, word, and touch was exasperating._

_Jealously simmered and festered under her cool and calm exterior._

* * *

_**AN:** Thank you for reading xxx_


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** _Thanks for all the reviews they never fail to make me smile._

_Love to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** for their help. They are irreplaceable jewels._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0 Adagio 0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The creak of the door and the shuffling of feet against the worn carpet snapped them both from their trance.

Isabella snatched her hand away as Edward took a step backward from the shelves.

The source of the interruption, an elderly gentleman, passed the end of the aisle. He nodded his head, his empty hand on his chest in the absence of a cap to doth.

Edward returned the gesture, rubbing his forehead in a mix of frustration and relief at the interruption, once he was out of sight.

He was teetering on the edge of a precipice. His decision—to do what felt right or what he thought was right—was but a gust of wind that could send him careening over.

He could see Isabella on the other side of the shelves. Her head was bowed; a curtain of dark hair hid her face as she read a book.

They were both behaving as if they'd been caught, as if what had passed only minutes before hadn't been a pivotal moment tipping their relationship on its axis.

As soon as the old man shuffled out of the room, Edward sought her out. His body had already accepted the inevitability that his mind had not.

"Isabella," he said.

She turned to face him; the hint of a smile on her faced lightened the atmosphere immediately.

"I'm sorry," he continued, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans

"Don't apologize," she responded, waiting for him to raise his eyes to hers again. "Please."

She searched his face for any sign of regret, but only found something akin to confusion or perhaps frustration.

"Okay, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all." He blew out a deep breath, ending with a nervous chuckle that relaxed into a small smile.

"Me either." Isabella felt a flush light up her cheeks, finding the confidence from deep down to admit herself to him. "I don't want to think of that as a mistake. It certainly didn't feel like one."

"No. No mistake," he repeated.

Fixing her gaze on his verdant green eyes as they bore intently into hers, she felt for the first time in a long time that perhaps there was something worth waking for. "Good. It was just ... "

"Yeah." His face lit up with a smile and he shook his head minutely in surrender. He couldn't put his finger on it, or find words to explain, but whatever had just happened - it didn't feel wrong.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: _Thank you for reading x x_


	25. Chapter 25

AN: _Thank you for the review and follows._

_Hugs to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for their polish jobs. ILY_

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After a silent drive with Irina, the atmosphere in the car colder than the snow banks edging the roads, Isabella was awaiting the musical director in the Hall. They were to run through the programme for the upcoming concert.

She sunk down into a plush chair, facing the stage that was swagged with heavy scarlet curtains. The vast space was rich with marble and decorative wall murals gilded in gold leaf, while mirrors reflected the glittering lights above. Cherubs looked down upon performers, clasping miniature harps or bows, Cupid's arrows clutched in their chubby fists.

The stage manager was already pottering around, tape measure in hand, as she mapped out the stage directions with military precision.

The amount of time Isabella had been waiting was on the wrong side of politeness when Irina returned with Aro closely at her stiletto heels.

She sat upright and readied herself for him, walling herself in with a cold indifference she hoped would keep the communication short.

His raven hair slicked back and his olive skin, hinted at a European origin. He cut an elegant figure, clad in a fitted fox-brown suit, the overhead lights reflecting in the leather of his meticulously polished tan brogues.

Isabella reluctantly accepted Aro's proffered hand, fighting the urge to shudder when his clammy fingers wrapped around hers, and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Isabella. Thank you for coming." His thin lips split into a smile, revealing a slash of unnaturally perfect white teeth. "We need to run through the set list and the stage directions with you today so everything runs like clock work. Tick. Tick. Tick." He enunciated each word with a tap of his finger against her skin.

Pulling her hand away, she stood up level with him. His current dominant position, as he loomed over her, was unsettling.

"That's fine. What do you need from me?" she asked.

Aro directed his gaze to Irina, whose attention was taken by her phone. Seeing he was to have no direction, he continued on regardless.

"You will be the finale. The dénouement!" He gestured with a flourish. "You shall play alone for the first part of the piece, and then we'd like the orchestra to accompany you."

"But why?" she asked, panic creeping up her throat. Pinpricks of a cold sweat speckled her spine.

"Oh, just think of the rousing end to the show. It will be sensational!" Aro's excitement did little to calm the thoughts racing around her mind. Playing solo in front of such a large crowd was daunting enough without the addition of an orchestra.

Unwilling to show any weakness to Aro and Irina, who was now playing close attention to the conversation with a steely glint in her eye, she nodded and resigned to it. "Can we run through the programme then?"

She tried to tamp down the rolling in her stomach as she followed him up onto the stage.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: _Thank you for reading_

_Have a lovely weekend. xoxox_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Thank you for all your reviews and support for this story it's incredible.

Love to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** for their endless help.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0 Adagio 0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Isabella was pleasantly surprised by the reflection staring back at her. Her hair, styled in loose waves, was held back by her mother's simple diamante hair comb, and the hint of make-up that accentuated her dark eyes and rosy complexion, made her feel grown up._

_Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw the minute hand getting closer to the hour, ramping her nerves up another level. After one last look in the dressing room mirror, she drew in a long breath, exhaling slowly as she'd be taught, to slow her rapidly beating heart._

_A knock on the door startled her._

"_Come in." She stood as it opened. A huge bouquet of pink, orange, and yellow roses made their way into the room, eclipsing the person carrying them. _

"_It's only me." The gruff voice of her father Charlie came from somewhere behind the flowers._

"_Wow. Those are beautiful." She beamed. "Can you put them on the floor. There's not much space." She glanced around the small area that was dominated by dressing table, leaving little room to move around. _

"_They're from the Webbers," he replied, placing them down. The Webbers were close family friends and influential funders of the Hall. _

"_Is Mom here yet?" she asked, worrying at the thin gold bracelet that encircled her wrist._

_A momentarily expression of anxiety clouded Charlie's face, but it was swiftly replaced by a reassuring smile. "She'll be here. She wouldn't miss this for the world."_

_Isabella nodded. "Is it full out there?" _

_Although the venue for Isabella's first solo performance wasn't anywhere near as large and imposing as the Hall, the thought of all those people watching and listening to her made her breath hitch with apprehension._

"_Almost. The tickets were sold out. Who would want to miss hearing you play, darling. Oh, I almost forgot." He rummaged around the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a small box._

"_This is from me and your Mom—for good luck. Although, you know you don't need it." The conviction in his voice raised her confidence somewhat._

_Opening the black satin box, a small charm glinted amongst the plush navy velvet lining. Isabella picked it out and held it in the palm of her hand. Seeing it was a tiny crescent moon with a cluster of stars, a smile bloomed on her face._

"_Thank you. I love it!" She clenched it in her hand, flinging her arms around his neck in a tight hug._

_He chuckled, helping her to attach the charm to her bracelet. "There, you look beautiful. " _

_Tucking a tendril of dark hair behind her ear, he tapped her on the tip of her nose. "You remind me so much of your Mom. Just wait till she sees her little girl all grown up."_

_._

_Peeking from the darkened shadows at the edge of the stage, she could see her father taking his place in the front row. Isabella's confidence stalled, as she saw the empty seat next to him. Her eyes flicked between both the doors at the back of the concert hall, willing them to sweep open to reveal her flustered mother, but she didn't have a minute longer to wait, as the stage manager signaled that it was time._

_Charlie spotted her hovering at the edge, uncertain and hesitant, her eyes wide like a frightened rabbit. His instinct was to pull his little girl into his arms and whisk her away. _

_Instead, he did the next best thing and jumped to his feet, clapping loudly and giving her his best smile. He attempted to ignore the worrying thoughts about Renee. She should have arrived already. _

_Buoyed by the smiles from her father and the applause from him and the crowd, she crossed the stage. Pushing all the nerves and worry aside—she played her heart out._

_After the last note of the sonata rang around the hall and the applause grew, she felt a surge of relief and excitement that made her giddy. As she stood, facing the audience to show her gratitude for their incredible reaction, her eyes fell to the front row. _

_Her stomach dropped, and the smile on her face faltered as she saw, amongst the sea of people, two empty chairs. _

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I promise we shall see Edward soon xx

I have a group on FB **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction ** (link on my profile) – I'd love to see you there.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN**: Ladies, you can put your pitchforks, toothpicks, jagged champagne glasses, peach pits, and pianos away—for now.

Let's have some Pianoward instead.

Thanks to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** for adding some glitz and for their patience with my ramblings. Love you ladies.

SM owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0 Adagio 0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Alice stood in the hallway, her lips curled into a grimace. She looked at the portrait of Irina that dominated the wall; a newly commissioned painting that had no doubt cost a small fortune.

Isabella sighed, drawing Alice into a hug and squeezing her tightly. "At least you don't have to look at it every day."

Alice was about to leave after they'd spent a relatively lazy afternoon catching up. Both were thrilled that Alice was to be in the orchestra that was a part of Isabella's performance. It would make a nice change to have a friendly face by her side.

"_That_ would not be safe if I lived here. All manner of fates might befall it. A kitchen knife might slip out of my hand or perhaps some gasoline and a match," she spat, hatred flying of her tongue like sparks.

"Remind me never to get on your wrong side," Isabella joked, grabbing her hand and pulling her away in case she suddenly got the urge to act on her fantasies.

Alice flicked her shining black hair off her shoulders. "I can't help my utter hatred for her. It's part of who I am. You mess with my friends …" She trailed off, shrugging.

"Thank you Don Corleone." Alice never failed to make Isabella laugh, for such a slight person she had the courage of a lion.

"That's an idea—a horse's head in her bed!" she exclaimed; the flicker of malice in her eyes was softened by her half smile.

Isabella pushed her towards the door, impressed at her tenacity.

"Hey, what's the rush to get rid of me?"

Isabella grabbed the door and swung it open to reveal Edward stood on the stoop, his hand poised to knock. Although she was expecting him, a pleasurable jolt still ran through her as she took in his tousled hair and startled expression. Wrapped in a navy blue woollen coat, the collar lifted against the wind, she couldn't help the smile that warmed her face.

"Hi." He lowered his hand, the shock etched on to his face disappearing, replaced with bemusement.

"Hi. Alice was just leaving." Isabella glanced pointedly at her.

Alice didn't say a word as her gaze fell on Edward. She gave him a thorough once over before she turned to Isabella, questions dancing in her grey eyes. They narrowed suspiciously, but she turned and held her hand out to him.

"Edward. Pleased to meet you, I'm Alice Brandon."

Isabella realised he was still stood outside, so she quickly moved to allow him to come in.

He stepped into the hall and shook Alice's proffered hand. "Nice to meet you."

Beaming at Edward as she passed, she looked back over her shoulder at Isabella before she closed the door, with a wry grin on her face. "See you soon, Bella. I _will_ be calling you later."

Isabella rolled her eyes at the back of the door.

She hadn't seen Edward since unexpectedly bumping into him at the music shop. Her lesson with him was a welcome relief from the increasingly stressful performance run-throughs. Considering it was something she had only tolerated at first, she'd been looking forward it all week.

"How are you?" she asked, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair, perhaps a nervous gesture.

"I'm good—better now." The crooked smile that lit up his eyes caused her heart to drum out a stutter.

Edward's face soured as he caught a glimpse of the portrait over her shoulder.

Isabella saw the source of his change in demeanour and sighed, "Shall we go the music room? I could do with a minute without her hovering over my shoulder, flesh and blood _or_ oil paint." She turned on her heel and headed away from Irina's overbearing shadow.

She was acutely aware of his presence behind her, as his footsteps clipped along the hardwood floor. Part of her wanted to stop in the dimly lit space and turn to him, but nerves got the better of her. Instead she carried on until she came into the brightened room with the piano at its center.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading and for all your reviews and follows oxoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Love to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** who keep me on the straight and narrow**. **

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

As Edward followed, his fingers itched to reach out and grab Isabella. He wanted to hold her, press her body against his and feel her soft curves mould against him. Her head only came to his chest, and he knew, without ever having done more than touch her for a moment, that she would fit against him as if she were made to be there.

The faintest smell of perfume trailed behind her, and he had to use all his willpower not to pull her to him and bury his face into her neck to breathe in her scent. He shook his head to snap himself out of it, sensing she needed to be treated with a delicate touch.

Isabella took her place at the piano and looked to her teacher for guidance; an involuntary smile crossed her face at that thought. She watched him make his way over, stopping in his usual place. His tongue moistened his lips as he gazed at her with an intensity that burned. Memories of that tongue languorously tasting her wrist flared in her mind, and she subconsciously touched her fingertips to the spot.

A coy grin tugged at Edwards's lips as he watched the pinkish blush rise on her cheeks. He would never tire of seeing it, and he wondered whether other parts of her would flush and _when_ he would get the chance to find out. He swallowed in an attempt to regain some composure and was startled when a laugh erupted from Isabella.

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised to see that she was amused by him.

"You know, I don't really feel like a music lesson today," she admitted.

She moved hers arms behind her back clasping her fingers together, stretching out her shoulders. He had to bite his tongue to contain the growl of arousal as the thin white material of her shirt stretched against the curves of her breasts, revealing the outline of her nipples. Too soon for his liking, she dropped her arms and rolled her head from side to side. He'd thought she was unaware of her teasing, but when she looked up at him from under her thick dark lashes—he knew she wasn't.

He cleared his throat and placed his hands on the piano, switching his attention to the bare branches of the willow trees blowing in the breeze outside. In that moment, it would be enough to stop him from ravishing and consuming her as he wanted to.

"Perhaps you should run through the piece after all. You have the performance coming up soon, and I want you to have perfected it. The sooner you do, the more time we can have to … talk." He hazarded a look back at her.

A slight frown creased her forehead, but once he smiled at her, the lines smoothed away. She cracked her fingers and responded, "_Perfect_ will give us more time?"

"Yes." He was impressed by the determination she wore on her face.

As she played, he moved around the piano to check her posture. Seeing her back curving slightly, he ran his hand up her spine correcting it. Watching her hands dance their complex rhythm over the keys, he ghosted a finger slowly down her forearm—forgiving her for the slip she made as a result.

His willpower had burned down to the bottom of its wick. He sat alongside her, her shoulder lightly brushing his arm as she played. Inclining his head toward her, he could hear her breathing hitch even under the crescendo of the song.

Edward turned to look at her, his lips inches from her face, but she remained fixated on the keys. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips, and she pulled the bottom one into her teeth. Her leg, purposefully moving as her feet worked the pedals, brushed against his thigh.

The song came to its conclusion, and Isabella's chest rose and fell with breaths deeper than a rousing rendition of _Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody_ should elicit.

She slowly turned to face him, brown eyes to green, as Edward lifted his hand to tuck a lock of flyaway hair behind her ear. But instead of withdrawing, he ran his fingertips tentatively over her jaw line and down onto her neck. There he felt her pulse through his fingers—the steady beat of a metronome.

She flicked from looking deep into his eyes to his lips then repeated the motion.

He couldn't stop—he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Leaning in, to reduce the distance between their lips to a hair's breath, his forehead leaned against hers and she closed her eyes. He could see the fine, pale blue silk threads under her skin as he whispered against her lips, "I can't stop." He wanted to warn her, to give her a chance to end it, knowing he was consumed by the need to touch her, to taste her.

Her hand cupped his jaw, feeling the rough stubble under her fingertips as she replied, "Don't then."

Edward released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and brushed his lips against hers.

Before he could press harder, before he could tangle his fingers in her soft hair and pull her to him, and before he could taste what he'd wanted to for weeks— the door of the music room swung open with such a force that it rattled the whole room as it slammed into the wall.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and for all your lovely reviews x


	29. Chapter 29

**AN**: Get your weapons ready ladies

Thanks to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** for everything. They help me unravel my ramblings. Merci beaucoup to the lovely **MissJude** who helped with Edward's French in this chapter.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Edward jumped as if a thousand volts had shot through his body, slamming his hand onto the keys to hasten his retreat; the discordant clang rang around the room.

Isabella winced at the noise, the shock of the door slamming still reverberating around her body. She wanted to cover her ears.

The slow tap of metal tipped heels clicked across the floor—a subtle, yet menacing, percussion. Irina paused, crossing her arms lazily as she surveyed the music lesson she'd so rudely interrupted.

"Irina," Isabella acknowledged her presence but didn't face her stepmother. She knew if Irina got one look at her expressive face, it would give away far more than any words ever could. She could still feel Edward's hands and lips as if they'd been imprinted on her. She wouldn't have been surprised to look in a mirror and see the evidence marked in red paint on her skin.

"Isabella. Edward." Irina surveyed the scene with her cool blue eyes.

Tension rolled off them all, clouding the silence in the room—a heady mix of lust, envy, and hatred.

Irina kept her face impassive. If Isabella had hastened to look, she wouldn't have seen the irritation under the calm exterior nor would she have seen the vicious whips of jealousy that writhed under Irina's skin.

Edward was as wary of Irina as an insect skirting the web of a spider, but he maintained a relaxed pose, leaning against the piano. He fought the urge to give her anything to hook into. He already knew he'd made a grave mistake by seducing Isabella in a serpent's lair.

Finally, Irina's voice shattered the silence. "If I'm paying for Isabella to have a music lesson. I expect to hear _music_ coming out of this room, Edward."

Irina didn't bother to address Isabella, but it was clear—she'd made an error in disregarding her as a child. She chastised herself for not seeing the bigger picture.

"Time's up," Irina ordered, glaring at Edward who lazily stood from his position.

Edward paused to address Isabella, "Practice the _fortissimo_ section. I won't have that part letting you down. If you need more help, look for pieces by Debussy—his '_Sonata demain au __crépuscule__ in E'_ would be a good place to start. There should somewhere you can get your hands on the sheet music around here or online. I'll expect you to practise it _and_ for it to be perfect for our next lesson." His tone was chastising, patronising. He nodded to Irina as he stalked past her out of the room.

A triumphant smile graced Irina's face, perhaps she'd misconstrued the scene before her, but she couldn't be sure. She _was_ sure that she would get to the bottom of it, whatever it was.

Irina lifted the veil on the memory she held of Edward, the incredulous laughter and venom spiked words that had rung in her ears. It reminded her why she was pulling his strings—why hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She couldn't bring herself to utter a word to Isabella, who remained sat at the piano. Distaste for her step-daughter curdled the words in her mouth, and she turned on her heels and stalked out of the door.

After the sound of Edward's footsteps and the cloying scent of Irina's perfume disappeared, Isabella allowed herself to smile—a smile that held a secret.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading and if you're wondering about the secret ... I was going to say "You can google it." A la Originalward, but thought that was a little mean seeing as you're all so good to me. So here it is ...

_demain au __crépuscule _means "tomorrow at Twilight."

Have a brilliant weekend.

Kxx


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for your follows.

Love to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** who shower me with their lovely bubbles. All mistakes are mine.

SM Owns Twilight

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Isabella curled up on her window seat. The view out of the glass was distorted by the swirls of snow-flakes that had been falling since last night. Everything was blanketed in thick white powder, and she watched as people tried to navigate the treacherous sidewalks. Her manuscript book lay open on her lap. The pencil had worn down, and the lines were full of music she'd etched, capturing the song that had been building in her head. As always, the only way to quieten her mind of the melodies was to write them down.

She'd had a restless night, her thoughts consumed by Edward. An involuntary smile tugged at her lips as she remembered his parting words. Isabella had wanted to laugh in Irina's face when she realized Edward's true message, but if she'd learnt anything from her time with Irina, it was to guard your secrets. The past two years had blurred into a grey memory, but for the first time since her mother's death, she was sure she could see a glimpse of the colours that had existed before.

Isabella's breath fogged the glass as she watched a young couple throwing snowballs, their laughter reaching to her window. Their cheeks were flushed with cold as they chased each other along the road. The woman slipped on the icy path, her eyes widening in shock,but before she could fall to the ground, the man caught her, sweeping her up into his arms and holding her close as they shared a kiss. His fingers, ruddy from the cold, tangled into her golden curls, and they seemed to forget where they were.

Isabella pressed her hand into the condensation, leaving a print. The lines of her palm and fingertips reflected on the glass. Her mother had once told her that your fingerprints never fade from the lives you touch. She hadn't explained that while some prints may be gentle, loving and indelibly wrapped around your heart, there are others that, if given a chance, will sear and burn, leaving scars that will never heal. Isabella didn't doubt that Irina had touched many lives but that she seemed to trample over them without a care in the world.

The slamming of a door broke the peaceful quiet. Isabella stood up, sliding her manuscript book under the cushion on the window seat. As far as she was concerned the less Irina knew the better. It seemed she was hell bent on controlling every aspect of the Swan's lives and Isabella wanted to limit it—she wanted to keep her music and Edward to herself.

A deep voice called out Isabella's name from downstairs. Charles.

She found her father and Irina in his office. Charles was sat at his desk with Irina perched on its edge, sorting through various envelopes. She wielded a sharp letter opener as she ripped through the card and paper.

"How are you Isabella?" Charles' gruff voice had little warmth in it which was no change to his usual uncaring demeanour. Irina offered a wan smile in Isabella's direction.

"I'm fine." She waited, anxious as to why they'd called her in. An audience with both of them was a rare event. She usually only had the pleasure of her step-mother.

"How are the piano lessons going?" he asked, his attention was wholly on her. Isabella searched his face for the father she'd once known. Fine lines edged his eyes and deeper ones lined his forehead, but, she thought sadly, they were the wrong direction to be made from laughter. As his eyebrows pulled into a frown, the cause for his wrinkles was apparent.

"Fine. I think the piece is coming along well." She injected as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which wasn't much. She was wary of the knowing expression smugly sitting on Irina's face as she tried to give the impression she wasn't listening.

"Irina has come to me with some concerns about your teacher," he probed. His eyes, a flat brown where there was once warmth, were watching for her response.

Isabella glanced over at Irina who continued to rip through the stationery aggressively. She tried to pull together an answer that would divert any other questions. "I'll admit I had concerns at first. His teaching methods are strict, and we don't see eye to eye, but I can't deny that it seems to be working."

"Well good. I wouldn't want to be wasting my money on him." Charles added, his attention turned back to his computer screen.

"No, that would _not_ be a good idea," Irina added piercing Isabella with her gaze.

Isabella's reflex was to look away, but the knowledge that she was, for the first time, in control of a small part of her life, spurred her on to meet Irina's insinuating eyes. Isabella knew that this was a display of Irina's control over Charles. A glimpse of what she could cause with a whisper in his ear.

"Well, in that case, it's fortunate that there is only three weeks before the show. Then you won't need to pay him anymore." Isabella added before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

She didn't get far before a hand grabbed her elbow, the fingers digging in sharply against her skin. Isabella spun around, wrenching her arm out from Irina's talons. "Let. Go." She maintained her calm, uttering each word slowly and with a strength she didn't feel.

"Don't be ridiculous, Isabella. I called your name and you didn't hear." She raised her incredulous voice for Charles' benefit.

"I just want to remind you that there is a lot balancing on the performance. I don't want it to be ruined by you having some kind of silly crush on your teacher." She scoffed at the ridiculousness of her comment.

Isabella flushed with anger at her insinuation, but remained tight-lipped—nobody could tell her that what she felt with Edward was false.

"To think someone like Edward Cullen would ever be interested in you." Her eyes narrowed, hatred flickered in their icy depths, and she barked out a laugh and ran her hand over Isabella cheek in a phoney display of affection. "Now run along, dear, and practise."

Isabella hung onto their secret like a life raft, letting the viscous words Irina spewed wash over her and drift away.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you for reading xoxoxo_

_ Fingerprint quote is from RM's Tyler of course, not Bella's mom. Love him._


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** _Only a little chapter today, but I will post again tomorrow. Hope you're all having a good weekend!_

_Thanks to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for all their help. Love them._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Edward pulled his mother into his arms and pressed a kiss onto her hair. "Will you please take care of yourself? I don't want to hear you've slipped over on the sidewalk or gone down with pneumonia," he chided.

She stepped out of his embrace and smacked his arm softly. "Hush, Edward. I'm quite capable of looking after myself. You make me feel like an old lady."

"I just worry about you. That's all." He watched as she bustled into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a lilac envelope. Her strength of character made up for the weaknesses in her body as a result of her illness, but he worried she pushed herself too far sometimes.

"Stop worrying about me. That's your father's job. It's _my_ job to worry about _you_. Are you ready for your concert this weekend?" She brushed lint off his woollen coat and fixed his collar. He knew the minute he got outside, he would stand it up again, but he let her fuss.

"Yes. Everything's ready. I've reserved your tickets, and I'll leave them at the front desk as I always do." He accepted the envelope with a confused expression.

"For the lovely Isabella." She grinned, bundling him out of the door.

He saw his mother's cursive writing looping the letters of Isabella's name on the front and couldn't prevent the smile that curled his lips. "I'll pass it on next time I see her."

"Why don't you go and give it to her now?" she added. The bright sunshine lit up her hazel eyes that were twinkling with mischief.

Edward shook his head at her meddling. "You missed your calling in life. You should have been a matchmaker, or perhaps a hostage negotiator."

"Well, I'm getting old. I need to speed things up around here; and if I wait for you to realize what your heart is trying to tell you, I'll be ancient."

"I thought you said you weren't an old woman?" he joked, pressing a kiss to her cool cheek. "Now get inside and keep warm. Please." His last word was authoritative, and he knew she would listen.

As she waved him away, he turned back, raising his voice so she could hear. "I'm meeting her this evening."

The smile that shone from her face was worth it, and he decided he'd have to stop wasting time when it came to Isabella Swan.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading and for all your reviews. See you tomorrow. xoxox_


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** _Thank you so much for all your reviews._

_Thanks to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for all their love and help with this story._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

As the sun slowly dipped into the horizon, Isabella pulled on her black knee length boots and wrapped a teal scarf around her neck, tucking it into her black fitted jacket. She'd left her hair loose so natural curls fell down her back. She daren't apply more makeup than usual, not wanting to alert Irina to anything out of the ordinary. However, she played Irina's words over in her head: Edward was older than her. She itched to darken her eyes and redden her lips. She knew it would add years to her appearance, but Irina finding out their plans was not something she was willing to risk.

She grabbed her bag, pushing her manuscript book to the bottom. She'd hazarded a guess at what time twilight was, but she needed something to calm her nerves if she had to wait for him. The anticipation of their rendezvous had buzzed through her body all day, and it was all she could do to stop thinking of him. She wanted more than anything to be allowed time to savour it without interruptions or guilt. The thought of his lips on her sent sparks dancing along her skin and heat flaring on her cheeks.

Heading down the stairs, she was in two minds whether to alert Irina and Charles to her presence or to try and sneak out. Her decision was made for her when she crossed the hall and Irina burst through the front door laden with bags. She kicked herself for not leaving sooner, thinking that Irina was holed up in the study, delving into whatever of her father's business she felt she had the right to.

"Gosh, it's freezing out there." Irina shook the snow from her hair, dropping the multitude of gaudy shopping bags, and brushed the snow from her coat. She pulled her leather gloves off, one finger at a time, and held them in one hand as she appraised Isabella. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Alice. She offered to run through the piece with me." Isabella headed to the door, grabbing the handle and opening it.

"Hold on a minute. I need to talk to you about something first," Irina added, striding off into the kitchen, leaving no room for arguments.

Isabella paused; should she head into the dusky night outside and risk a tirade, or follow Irina and deal with her as quickly as possible? Leaving would ring alarm bells, and the last thing she wanted was Irina turning up at Alice's looking for her. Begrudgingly, she left her bag in the hall and followed her into the kitchen.

She was horrified to see the paperwork that Irina was laying out on the table.

"I need you to run through this documentation and the programme drafts with me." Irina had shed her coat and was pouring a glass of white wine. Isabella frowned, bemused as to why she would ever ask be asked for advice.

Irina watched her like a hawk, waiting for her response, and Isabella's stomach churned as she realized that perhaps she and Edward had not been so clever after all.

"Alice is waiting for me." Isabella attempted to find a way out.

"You can do that anytime. I need you to read through all this now." She gestured to the table.

"I thought it was important to perfect my piece." Isabella struggled to keep frustration from tingeing her responses.

Irina raised a perfectly curved eyebrow; her head minutely cocked. "I've never seen you so insistent to practise. Are you sure that's what your plans are?"

Flipping through the consequences of pushing Irina too far, she surrendered. The excitement of finally getting to see Edward alone puttered out as she sat at the table.

~o~

The sky was dark and velvet black by the time she headed up to her room, around two hours later. She was despondent: sure that Edward would have already left the music store. Dragging her feet across the landing, she jumped as the doorbell sounded through the house. Nerves skittered through her stomach as she paused at the top of the stairs out of sight. Would he come here? Surely he would know the implications if he did.

Irina pulled the door open, and relief flooded Isabella as one of her stepmother's cronies swept into the foyer, champagne bottle in hand. From the snatches of conversation, it appeared she was there to celebrate another successful event that Irina had moulded with her expert touch. The simpering praise lavished on Irina as they disappeared into the living room was nauseating.

In a heartbeat Isabella knew the diversion was perfect to ignore, perhaps Edward would have waited for her? She crept down the stairs and slipped out into the dark night. Her hopes and need to see him outweighing everything else.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:**_ Thank you for reading oxox_


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** _Thank you for your reviews- I love reading them all x_

_Thanks to my stars Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for all their help._

_SM owns Twilight. _

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Edward arrived as the sun was setting, and he remained until the moon hung in the dark sky—Isabella had not come. He checked his watch again, conscious that the shop would be closing in five minutes.

Perhaps she'd not understood his message. That was his preferred train of thought. The other—that Irina had—was not worth thinking about.

Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood, disappointment flooding his body as he made his way downstairs.

"Night." He waved over to the store owner who was piling the chairs up on the tables at the back of the store.

"Good Night." The man glanced at Edward momentarily before his attention returned to closing up.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, the cold air was a shock after the warmth inside the store. The smell of wood smoke was heavy in the air and snow fell lightly, dancing on its way down. He hesitated a moment longer, his eyes scanning the empty street, before he turned to go home.

Snow crunched under his feet and he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep warm. Each step away from the shop caused his anger to build. The power Irina held over him was chaffing him raw. He wanted to turn back time so he could avoid ever getting involved with her. She was using her knowledge of his unfortunate situation like a noose around his neck.

Before Isabella, it had been bearable, but now, it was choking him. For the life of him, he couldn't see a way out. However much he hated her—he needed to remain amicable. A click of her fingers could pull the rug out from under him and his family. He never expected to find himself falling for Isabella, but as sure as the snow melts under the burning sun, he knew couldn't stop it.

As he turned the corner onto a road that ran past a darkened, snow covered park, he saw a silhouette up ahead. He watched as the figure, a woman, paused for a moment then continued, drawing closer. His sliver of hope widened as more of her features became clear.

The snow falling around them was silent as they stood before each other. He raised his fingers and brushed the melting snowflakes off her cheek.

"I thought you weren't going to come." His breath hung crystals in the cold air.

"I was always coming. I'm sorry I'm a little late." Her nose was red from the cold but her eyes shone, even in the moonlight. She took his breath away.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." He took her gloved hand in his. "I know somewhere we can go."

Edward unlatched the wrought iron gate to the park and gently pulled Isabella into an untouched winter wonderland.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading xoxox

Come over to FB and join the **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction **group (link on my profile) – we'd all love to see you.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **_Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and recommendations. You're all lovely xx_

_Love to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for adding their pizazz_

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The gate creaked and groaned as Edward pushed it open. His hand still clasped Isabella's, the warmth from her skin bleeding through her woolen glove, as they walked into the park.

The snowfall had ceased apart from the occasional errant flake still drifting down, and the ground was covered in an untouched cloak of white. It seemed a shame to disturb the settled snow as they walked down the path. The night was crisp and fresh with the scent of the pine trees, and the quiet was broken only by the crunch of the snow underfoot.

Isabella was mesmerized by the monochrome beauty of their surroundings. The snow was aglow where the moonlight touched it, gradually darkening to shadows amongst the trees.

"I've never seen it like this before." Her voice was full of awe, and he instinctually tightened his grip on her hand, unwilling to release it now that he had her by his side. "It looks like another world."

"There's something peaceful about it," he added, and she nodded her head, tipping it up to look at his face, a flash of white as she smiled.

'What?" he asked, bemused by her expression.

"I was just thinking that this is surreal." She waved her hand at the scene in front of them. "And, that I'm here with you."

Edward stopped and tugged gently on her arm, and she twisted around to him in surprise. He looked down to their linked hands, his eyes rising and settling on her face, his attraction to her was palpable. "I'm relieved you understood my message, and that the way I spoke to you was just an act."

She brushed a curl over her shoulder, moving it away from her face as her eyes soaked him in. Her body thrummed from his nearness, his realness. "I was shocked at first, but once it clicked, even Irina couldn't have spoiled how happy it made me feel."

Edward knew that there was one thing Irina could have said that would have tainted it for her. One thing that Isabella needed to know, but _he_ would be the one to tell her. He wouldn't allow Irina to hold their sordid past over his head, to use it as a weapon to maim Isabella _or_ his relationship with her.

"Thank you." Edward took a step forward, his body supremely aware of hers so close to him. Her warmth emanated like a fire, and his back turned to the cold, dark park chilled in comparison.

"Thank you for what?" The separate clouds of their breath melded into one as he drew minutely closer.

With his free hand, Edward touched his cold fingertip to her temple. The wan light of the moon illuminated one side of her face; the other was cast in shadows. Running it slowly down over her cheekbone and over the edge of her jaw, he added the rest of his fingers as he found the dip behind her ear, running them down her slim neck.

He answered, "For meeting me. For trusting me."

Isabella shivered under his touch, oblivious of the ice that surrounded them. She closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his hand on her skin, memorizing the sensation.

"Edward." Her voice wavered.

The past few years Isabella had been a spectator in her own life, watching from the sidelines, uncaring as her body floated aimlessly from one day to the next. Under Edward's penetrating gaze, she felt the warmth of his hand on her neck, the heat from his body, smelt his cologne and the mint and coffee mingled in his warm breath.

She could also feel _her_ pulse beating against his fingertips, _her_ heart fluttering against her ribs and _her_ eyes opening for the first time and really seeing what was in front of her—Edward. He pulled her back from merely existing and made her feel alive.

Isabella reached up and placed her palm on his chest, breathing in the cool night air before she spoke, "Kiss me."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading, and have a lovely weekend. I promise I won't keep you waiting long for the next chapter. xoxox

Come over to FB and join the **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction **group (link on my profile) – we'd all love to see you.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	35. Chapter 35

_AN: Thank you for all your amazing reviews and to all of those who have alerted or rec'd this fic._

_Love to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for their support_

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

_Isabella reached up and placed her palm on his chest, breathing in the cool night air before she spoke, "Kiss me."_

It wasn't a demand or a question. It was a gift. The worries that twisted in Edward's mind untangled as easily as the silky dark hair he'd entwined his fingers in.

He answered her with a promise. "Always."

Isabella clutched the rough material of Edward's winter coat, rising up onto her tiptoes to close the distance between them. The grip of his fingers against her scalp sent tingles of anticipation down to her toes. Closing her eyes, the tingles burst into flames when he tentatively brushed his lips against hers. A whimper fell from her as he pressed harder, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Desperate to touch him, she pulled her gloves off, letting them fall to the ground while she reached up to grasp his face. Under her fingertips, the rough golden brown bristles of his jawline turned to smooth skin as she slid her hand down and around his neck, searching out his warmth under the collar of his coat.

He ran his tongue teasingly along her bottom lip, and she drew in a sharp breath, opening her mouth to him. Edward's groan rumbled through her sensitive lips when his tongue touched hers, caressing and exploring. Tightening his fingers in her hair, he couldn't believe how good she tasted, how intoxicating. He grasped at her hip, drawing her even closer until their bodies were a flare of heat in the centre of the frozen landscape. The numbness he'd felt in his body, the cold seeping from the snow covered ground and crisp night air, was forgotten as desire flooded through him. His relief at finally holding her and his need to pull her closer eclipsed it all—she filled him until there was no space for anything else.

Edward had no idea how long they'd kissed, their tongues and hands alternating between sweet gentle caresses and desperate grasping want. Cupping either side of her face, he slowed and pressed a kiss to her lips, inching away. He maintained contact, his forehead resting against hers, unwilling to break their connection. The air between them was so thick with lust, their laboured breathing the only sound, you could have reached out and touched the ripples.

Isabella circled her fingers in the fine hair behind his ear, scratching her nails lightly as she lazily followed the pattern. Edward shuddered at the sensation, again capturing her, sucking her swollen lip into his mouth and biting, slowly dragging it through his teeth as he pulled away. The indecent noise that came from her throat as she tipped her head back was enough to make him want to throw caution to the wind and take her there in the middle of the park. He wanted to unravel the scarf from around her neck and bury his face against her softness, unwrap her to seek out the soft curves he knew were underneath.

"Isabella." Edward's voice rasped and caressed her name. The effect he had on her body, hidden under her thick winter clothes, was not lost to her. Sensations built and burned for him.

He took a step back; his expression was one of reluctance. "Come on. Let's get out of the cold."

She retrieved her gloves from the ground, slipping one on. Edward took her bare hand, folding his around it and tucked them together in his pocket, his thumb brushing against the back of hers.

"Where can we go at this time?" She was aware that her voice was breathy; the lingering arousal from his kiss heightened everything.

"I have an idea. It's not ideal, but it's warm and we can spend some time together without interruption." The muscles in his jaw flexed as he uttered the last word, his teeth biting back his frustration at even having to consider their privacy.

"Perfect." She nestled further into his side as they walked along the path that was hidden under the snow, across the park, and back into the real world.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading xoxox


	36. Chapter 36

_**AN:** Love to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for sorting me out. They rock my socks._

_Happy Birthday to **Chocaholic123** for Tuesday. I flove her. _

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Isabella reveled in the sensation of having Edward by her side. His thumb, gently caressing her hand, never let up its ministrations, and she never wanted it to.

They walked a few blocks until they came upon row of red brick houses lining a quiet road that was edged with tall trees, their branches bare. Lights from the windows spilled out onto the white sidewalks, which were slushy in places, the powder undisturbed in others.

Edward stopped in front of a building, and Isabella could hear the distinct sound of singing—the rise and fall of the voices and pitches as they wrapped around the harmony in undulating waves.

'Where are we?" Isabella asked, looking up at the grand frontage. It had a rectangular window of stained glass, and the light was reflected onto the snow, a harlequin pattern of jeweled colors—ruby, sapphire, emerald, and amber.

"It belongs to the music school. Sounds like it's choir practice tonight. I was banking on that." A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth; that crooked smile sent thrills through Isabella's body. Every minute they spent together revealed another layer of him, another part of the picture that made Edward who he was. It felt so satisfying, like learning the correct words to a song you've been humming for weeks.

It gave Isabella the courage to open herself to Edward and show him who she really was underneath the heavy cloak of heartbreak she wore.

Edward led her up the stairs and through the heavy oak door. The music swelled once they were inside, but they walked down a hallway and into a smaller room where it was quieter. The walls were lined with row upon row of photographs and certificates in a multitude of frames. There were musical instruments propped up in every corner, and a small desk piled high with paper sat in front of the window that looked out into a darkened garden.

"Are we okay to be here?" she asked, unraveling her scarf from around her neck and placing it on a small arm chair, shrugging her coat off too.

"Yes. I'll let them know. We don't want to get locked in." Edward joked, watching the way her hips swayed gently as she walked over to the wall to look at the pictures. "Or maybe we do," he added quietly, feeling his arousal building once again. She was going to be the death of him.

Isabella turned around and arched her brow, lilting her head slightly with a mischievous grin.

"I guess you heard that?" Edward chuckled, pausing with his hand on the brass door knob.

"Yep." She grinned back at him, her pink tongue darting out and moistening her lips as she coyly lowered her eyes, watching him. He remained motionless at the door, entranced by her. The abrupt halt of the singing, snapped him back to reality and he muttered something under his breath as he twisted the handle and left the room.

Walking down the darkened corridor, his smile took over and he shook his head, unbelieving at the reactions she created in him. Every step he took away from her felt like a step in the wrong direction, but she was capable of making him lose his mind, and he wasn't sure what to think about that.

Isabella studied the photos as she waited for him to return. Many of them were of musicians on stage—soloists, duets and full orchestras—and large pictures of a choir. In one, a large Christmas tree, covered with silver and gold, towered into the dark night sky with the choir clustered around its base, holding old-fashioned lanterns.

One of the singers caught her eye. She couldn't be sure, the darkness and the shadows cast by the light distorting it, but the beautiful woman with the flowing caramel hair looked familiar. She searched other photographs, finding her in almost every one.

Footsteps in the hallway gradually grew louder, and Edward reappeared with two cups of steaming coffee in one hand and plate of cakes in the other. He placed them down onto the desk, and moved to stand behind Isabella.

"Is that Esme?" Isabella gestured to the photos.

Edward stepped closer, his body almost touching Isabella's back as he looked over her at the photo. "Yes, it is." He dropped a kiss onto her shoulder.

"She looks so different, but I could tell it was her. Her eyes are so expressive." The tiny gap between their bodies felt like a canyon, so Isabella leant back, pressing her shoulders into his chest. Edward reflexively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's from a couple of years ago before she became sick. This is her choir. She's been a member for years; even before I was born. That's why I have certain privileges here." He laughed, and his breath tickled against her ear, sending a shiver across her body. Her eyes instinctively closed in bliss.

"The cakes and coffee?" Isabella asked, leaning her cheek against Edward's head. She felt his hand brush across her shoulder and pull the neckline of her top to one side. He leisurely kissed along the exposed skin, his eyes drawn to the swell of her breasts visible from his position. The creamy skin gradually flushed, and her deepening breaths were evident in the rise and fall of the soft, supple skin. He desperately wanted to move his hands to cup them.

"Mmm hmm, and the trespassing." He continued his teasing path toward her neck. Isabella pressed her whole body back against his in response.

"Isabella," Edward growled in warning, but grasped her hips—the action speaking louder than his words. His thumbs slipped under her top and onto the soft skin around the top of her jeans; his fingers followed, searching and caressing from her hips to her waist. His touch felt like it was searing into her body, and yet she wanted more.

"Bella," she said breathlessly, and his movements stopped and lips paused.

"Call me Bella; not Isabella." She span around to face him. From only a few moments under his hands, the color was high on her cheeks and her lids were heavy with lust.

Wondering how beautiful she would look when he got the chance to touch and taste all of her, Edward groaned loudly. The thought was almost unbearable. He knew he should stop, that his was neither the right time nor the right place, but he couldn't help wanting more.

He crashed his lips against hers, passion exploding across the room as he pushed her up against the wall, tangling his fingers in her hair and cupping her neck to taste her lips. He couldn't be gentle. He wanted her so badly, and the sounds she responded with and the movement of her body against his never left him in any doubt that she felt the same.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you for reading, and for all of your reviews, I appreciate every single one. I'm sorry my updates have been slow, RL has been a little hectic this past week. __Enjoy the rest of your weekend. xoxo_

**Fic Recs** - as its **Chocaholic123's** birthday soon I am rec'ing both of her stories. She is a fantastic writer and if your not already reading her stuff, you should go and check it out.

**Fix You (WIP)**

Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course will last forever.

**Corporate Affairs (Complete) **

Bella is a Management Consultant who works hard and plays harder. Edward is a Union Leader who fights for his workers' rights. She is brought in to change things at the Car Factory. He won't let her. The fight is on, attraction becomes obsession, and the lines between love and hate are blurred.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** _Thank YOU for all your lovely reviews._

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl **__and __**Chocaholic123 **__for polishing Pianoward up for me._

_This chapter comes with a huge hug for EE xx_

_SM owns Twilight _

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

The sound of chatter filled the hallway, signalling the end of choir practice.

Edward pulled away, leaving Bella bereft of his lips and hands. She was breathless, as if she needed his kisses to survive. His eyes had darkened to forest green, penetrating her with his gaze. He had the ability to strip her bare without even saying a word.

Trying to control her ragged breaths, she was drawn to his lips, tempted to steal another soft kiss. She touched a finger to her own lips, feeling the tingling heat he'd left behind, his rough stubble brushing and scratching over her skin.

The voices grew louder, laughing and gossiping as they passed the door, and she managed to find her voice, "Should we go?"

It seemed to snap him out of his almost predatory trance, a wry smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "No, we should stay."

"But, it sounds like everyone is going home." She waved at the doorway, walking to collect her things, but Edward touched her wrist as she passed, a strange expression flitting across his face.

"We can stay a little longer. I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"If you're sure it's okay?" She was reassured when he nodded, and couldn't help the smirk on her face when she saw his hair.

"What?" Edward asked, amused.

He loved seeing this side of her, never guessing that the quiet, brooding girl he'd met at their first lesson could be so vibrant. In Bella, he'd stumbled across an oil painting, tarnished by neglect from those who should have known better. But it was their loss, because it turned out, after a little care and attention, that she was a rare masterpiece.

"You look a little … disheveled." She stood on her tiptoes and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to create some kind of semblance.

Edward laughed at the frustrated concentration on her face. "Well if you'd stop pulling on it."

She paused in her task. Her face was level with his as she curled her fingers into his hair, tightening until the pleasurable pain elicited a low groan from him.

"What else am I supposed to hold on to?" she asked, the pink tint on the apples of her cheeks contrasted with the devilish glint in her eye.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" His voice had garnered a husk.

She dropped her hand, fixing his collar and smoothing down the front of his pale blue shirt before walking over and picking the coffee cup up, wrinkling her nose at it.

"You could show me some time," she said, nonchalantly as if it wasn't the most provocative sentence that could have come out of her mouth. He was almost glad she'd walked across the room. The three steps it would take to ravish her over the desk would give him a chance to reconsider his actions.

"You can count on that." Edward watched the slow smile creep on her face. It morphed into a grimace as soon as the coffee touched her lips.

"It's stone cold," she explained, picking up an almond slice and taking a bite.

Edward wandered over to her, sitting on the edge of the desk, "Do you want me to get some more?"

She shook her head, offering him a bite. "Does your Mom still sing?"

"She does, but she can't always make the practices when she's not feeling well." Edward hooked his finger into the loop in her jeans to pull Bella between his legs, biting into the sweet pastry and sponge she held out for him.

Concern softened her brown eyes and her brow furrowed. "Does she get ill a lot?"

"She did, but since the last round of treatment, she's been a lot better." Edward pressed his thumb into her forehead smoothing over her lines of worry until they disappeared. "She's a fighter." He cupped her face in his hand.

"She sounds it, and she has you to look after her." Bella leant her cheek into his palm.

"I try." He shrugged, watching as she took another bite of the almond tart, crumbs falling down her neckline. She laughed brushing them away.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Edward wrapped his hands around her slender waist, spanning them across the small of her back, bending her so he could bury his face in her chest. Laughter bubbled up from her as he collected the crumbs, licking and sucking across her skin. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go until she was almost hysterical.

"Stop it!" she squealed. Her wide eyes glistened with tears until her laughter changed to whimpers when he captured her lips, tasting cherries and almonds on her tongue.

Bella broke away first, tucking her fingers into the gap between the buttons on his shirt, feeling firm skin underneath. She considered how easy it would be to undo them, but she didn't.

She narrowed her eyes, dodging his lips when he tried to kiss her again. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Edward scrubbed his face in his hands, releasing a long sigh. When she met his eyes, she wished she could take back her question. They were swimming with unease. Reflexively, she withdrew her fingers, a cold edge of dread settling in her chest.

He dropped his eyes to where her hand had been, but he didn't release her from between his legs. He didn't know what her reaction was going to be, but he wasn't willing to risk her running.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN**: _Thank you for reading oxoxox_

Come over to FB and join the **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction **group (link on my profile) – we'd all love to see you.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: **_Thank you so much for your reviews! They tipped over 1,000 this week which is just incredible. I appreciate each and every one of them, and thank you to those of you who have rec'd this story too. _

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their pre-reading skills._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

The silence stretched to the very corners of the room. Edward felt the weight of expectation pressing against him as if every inch was straining to hear his words. He could have sworn Bella was holding her breath, apprehension shimmering in the space between them.

He organized the words in his mind, discarding one after the other in search of the least incendiary.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about Irina." Her name tasted bitter on his tongue.

She closed her eyes momentarily to stop the flinch Irina's name provoked. "What about her."

Edward reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers in hers. "Irina and me … Irina and I—"

"Edward, please just spit it out." Bella

He blanched at her tone; it held as much life as the mahogany desk she gripped with her hand. Her white knuckles the only sign of her emotions.

Emitting a sigh, he tried to explain, his words rushing out in his haste to make her understand.

"We have history. It was a few years ago; just one night. I was drunk and it would never have happened if I'd had my wits about me. It's never happened again since; I would give anything to take it back; she means nothing to me, and as cruel as it sounds, she never did. It was a momentary lapse in judgment, and I've been paying for it ever since."

Once again quiet saturated the room. Edward had expected a torrent of questions, anger, perhaps tears, but this was worse. Bella tilted her head fractionally, her eyes were downcast, and her lips remained motionless. He'd give anything to be able to read her mind.

Unable to handle the thick cloud of tension that had settled over them, he continued, "I wanted you to know. I've seen the way she treats you, and I didn't want her to use it to hurt you. And, I know it's selfish, but I couldn't give her the chance to drive a wedge between us. I've only just found you—"

Bella stopped him, pressing her fingers against his lips. "Edward."

She finally looked at him, and he searched her face for a hint to her feelings. It was calm, but however hard she tried to conceal it, he could see the hurt swirling deep in her brown eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

He wanted to pull her to him, to erase whatever thoughts were spinning around in her mind. More than that he wanted to understand how she could capture all her emotions and drive them inside without so much as a blink of an eye. It was as though she was used to dealing with them in a detached way; like she expected them.

"I know this is probably not what you wanted to hear, but do you understand why I had to tell you?" He hesitated to touch her, but his instinct to comfort her overrode what he thought she'd want and he stood, cupping her face.

She didn't turn away, but she bit her bottom lip as she tipped her head up to him. "I do, but I just …"

He felt the shudder pass through her body, and he knew then that his revelation had had more of an impact than was shown on the surface. "Bella, I know we've hardly had the chance to get to know each other, but I've never felt a pull toward someone like I do with you. I can't describe it. It's …"

"Instinctual." She answered.

"Yes." Edward brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones, desperately wanting to lean down to kiss her. "I know I didn't treat you as you deserved when I first met you, but I was responding to the situation. I was blinded to what was in front of me."

Questions built and built in Bella's mind, pushing against her clenched teeth as she tried to keep them inside. Eventually it was too much. "Irina chose you for a reason?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yes."

"Because she still wants you?"

"No. Maybe it was that, but I've made it clear, numerous times, that I'm not interested."

"So why?"

"Because she can." His fists clenched by his sides, knowing the final part of his revelation was the hardest. The words wouldn't come; guilt tangled them in knots and trapped them in shame.

Bella opened her mouth, questions tipping off her tongue, but she clamped her lips shut when the doorknob rattled, and the oak door swung open, releasing the pressure that had built up in the room.

Surprise flashed across Bella's face, as a glamorous blonde woman walked into the room. Though she wasn't on the stage, hypnotizing the crowd with her voice, Rose was unmistakable. She addressed Edward. "Hey, E, I'm leaving. Can you lock up?"

She threw a set of keys over to him, and Edward caught them easily, the keys jangled sharply in his palm. "Thanks. Rose, this is Bella."

She smiled; her blue eyes were warm as she looked at the pair of them. Whatever she'd interrupted, it was clear that there was something between them, and it warmed her heart. Nobody was more deserving of some love in his life than Edward.

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to meet you. I've got to dash, but I'm sure I'll see you around." Rose waved in their direction.

Bella smiled back at the unexpected visitor; her thoughts running a mile a minute.

As soon as they were alone again, Bella made her decision. "Edward. Thank you for telling me about Irina. I … I just need a little time."

She walked over to the chair, collecting her coat and bag. "I'd better go now."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the sudden change in her demeanor had him flummoxed. "I can walk you home."

"No it's fine."

"Bella, it's not fine." He took a step, grabbing his own coat. "It's dark out."

"Please. I just need some time," she repeated.

Edward's heart plummeted to the hardwood floor as he watched her walk out of the door. He followed and saw her rush down the stairs, walking after the retreating figure of Rose until she caught up. They stopped under the glow of a street light for a few minutes talking, before they continued on together.

Locking up the front door, he stepped onto the sidewalk, and hanging back, he kept an eye on the pair. They split a couple of roads along, after having another small conversation.

He never let Bella out of his sight until he was sure she was home, and he would be counting down the seconds until he could see her again. He'd told her about Irina, and now, it was in her hands. Her reaction had not been what he'd expected at all and he couldn't even begin to wonder what she was thinking. He could only hope that she would come back to him, and he held onto that as he headed home.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading. Have a lovely weekend xoxo_

Come over to FB and join the **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction **group (link on my profile) – we'd all love to see you.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: **_Thanks so much for your reviews. I've not had chance to reply to you all, but I do read and appreciate them all. _

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for being my 24/7 panic hotline ladies._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

It was a miracle Bella had slipped into the darkened house without alerting anyone. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved at not having to answer to Irina, or saddened that, in all likelihood, no one had even noticed.

Shedding her clothes, she crawled into bed. The cold, smooth sheets caused a shiver as she settled on her back, staring at the darkened ceiling. Another tremor wracked her body, but this one had nothing to do with the temperature.

She closed her eyes and allowed Edward's words to replay through her mind. He'd been with Irina. She'd kissed his soft and sensual lips and had her hands all over his hard body—a body Bella herself hadn't had the pleasure of touching. Scenarios slammed her in the face, one after the other, increasing in their impact and churning her stomach like a vicious swell.

Irina had saturated every single aspect of Bella's life. She was a plague slowly spreading and infecting everything. It seemed no one was immune, and Bella could see no cure. Irina sapped the life out of people until they were unrecognizable, molding them against their will to fulfill her own desires.

Bella played the scene in the music school over and over again until it became worn out, and then she made her decision. Edward had told her it meant nothing, and she trusted him, wholeheartedly. She could let his past, and Irina's games, spoil the only sliver of happiness she'd glimpsed since she'd learnt of her mothers sudden death, or she could accept it and move on—with Edward.

A small smile played on her lips as she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts as calm as a lake on a summer's evening.

She chose Edward.

.

Bella woke to streams of early morning sunshine streaking across her room. The bright new day reflected her mood, and she dressed hastily. She banished thoughts of blood-red nails and ice blue eyes, replacing them with honest green ones, and touches that burned with the fiery passion of the noon day sun.

Even the impending practice at the Symphony hall couldn't dampen her mood as she flew down the stairs to head outside. A pile of post lay behind the door, and Bella scooped it up, placing it on the hall table. A thick lilac envelope caught her eye, and she was intrigued to see her name written across the front in a feminine script.

She turned it over to slip her finger under the sealed edge when she spotted some faint writing in pencil. Bringing the envelope closer to her face to read it, her pulse skittered a dance. _"Franz Schubert - Fantasie in F minor_."

Opening the envelope, careful to save the faint writing, she pulled out the crisp white paper inside. The letter was from Esme Cullen, inviting Bella to join her for the evening, and asking that she bring a gown. Bella rolled her lip between her teeth, elated that Esme had sent an invitation and she'd have something to look forward too, but confused by the message on the back.

Bella rushed upstairs, impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk while she waited for her computer to turn on. She turned the envelope over, looking for more clues, but there was nothing, not even a postage stamp. The faint scrawl was the opposite of Esme's flowing curls.

She pulled up a search engine and put in the details of the piece as it was noted down. It wasn't one she recognized.

Immediately, thousands of results came up, but one in particular stood out and set her heart racing, leaving no doubt as to who had hand delivered the letter.

"_It has been said that Schubert held a hopeless passion for his pupil, the Countess Karoline Eszterházy, to whom he dedicated his Fantasie in F minor_."

The words blurred on the screen, tears pricking at her eyes, until the happiness building deep inside, overflowed down her cheeks and into her smile.

She had to find Edward to tell him—it was not hopeless at all.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: _I'm sorry I've taken a while to post. RL has thrown a few spanners in the works, but I will hopefully get back on track soon. Thanks for reading oxoxox_


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: **_Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm sorry for the delay again, I'm slowly getting back on track!_

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their added sparkle._

_SM owns Twilight_

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Aro had been breathing down her neck as she played. The hot air layered on her skin, moist and heavy, making each individual hair stand on end. She'd shifted her body away from him until her muscles ached from the strain of the unnaturally tense pose. The practice was coming to an end, and the relief she felt after he left her, with a flurry of demands disguised as suggestions, was overwhelming.

She'd spent the entire day berating herself–she had no way of contacting Edward. Any surreptitious investigations around the hall would only lead to questions, so she'd remained silent. Frustration gnawed at her because Aro would know how to contact Edward, a double edged sword whichever way she looked at it. So, she focused on the evening with Esme that was fast approaching.

* * *

Gathering up the bag containing her evening gown, she slipped out of the house into the late afternoon, the sun casting shadows as it lowered, revealing the chill in the air. Esme had pulled up to the grand marble steps of Bella's house and sounded the horn of her car; an action that would have riled Irina, but fortunately she had gone out for the day.

Bella was thankful for small mercies and not having to explain her plans to Irina was one she'd take with both hands. Instead, she'd left a note on her father's polished cherry-wood desk. He'd been increasingly absent in their house, and a pang of sadness settled over her as she took in the familiar smell of his office: wood, leather, and books.

As she settled her dress bag over the back seat of the car, Esme smiled over her shoulder. "Hi, Isabella. I'm so glad you got my note. Edward told me what happened. He's so forgetful sometimes."

"It was a lovely surprise. I've been looking forward to it all day," Bella responded as she slipped into the front seat, securing her seatbelt. The car smelled of Esme's sweet rose perfume and sugary baking. It was a wonderful scent, and the sadness she'd felt for her father intensified sharply as a memory of her mother slipped unexpectedly into her mind.

Whether she saw the wince or it was just her motherly instinct, Esme clasped Bella's hand and squeezed it. "Me too. Edward's told me so much about you; I think you've made quite an impression on him."

At the mention of his name, the pain niggling in her chest dissipated, replaced by the erratic stutter of a heart, beating for another's. "Esme, would you be able to give me Edward's number? I wanted to get hold of him today, but I don't have it."

Esme pulled away from the curb, keeping her eyes on the road, but her mouth curved into a smile. "Of course, but you can't call him yet."

Bella looked over, seeing the mischief dancing on Esme's face, "Oh?"

"No. We're going to my house for some tea and cake, and if you don't mind, I would love for you to play something for me?"

"I'd be honoured. Is there anything in particular you like?" Bella sifted through her pieces in her mind, setting a few aside she thought Esme would enjoy.

Esme glanced over at Bella with a pointed look as they pulled up to a light. "I feel like hearing something new."

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. How did Esme know she wrote her own music?

Esme answered before she could form the words to ask. "Edward thought he heard … something different in one of the pieces you played at the gala."

She turned it into a question with a quirk of her eyebrow, making Bella laugh.

Her need to see him was growing stronger at each pass of the minute hand. Now she'd accepted Edward was what she wanted, the seed had taken root and was blossoming unhindered. The short time spent surrounded by Esme's warmth only spurred it on. She could feel it unfurling, its roots delving deeper, twining around her. She couldn't stop it; nor did she want to. "He doesn't miss a thing does he?"

"Not if it's something he's passionate about." Esme's hazel eyes crinkled with happiness as she fixed them back on the road ahead. The blush on Isabella's cheeks confirmed her suspicions. She was falling for him as hard as he was for her.

"I do write my own music, but …" She brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to find a way to explain her situation without alerting Esme to its melancholy state "… I don't get a chance to practice it at the house."

Esme's smile dropped at a notch at Bella's choice of words. "You can come to our home whenever you want to, Isabella. We have a beautiful piano that's just waiting to be played."

"Thank you. I would love to." Bella felt more kindness from Edward's mother in this short time than all the bleak days that had passed since she'd lost her own. "And, I can't ring Edward until later?"

Esme patted her knee. "You don't need to call him at all."

"He's at your house?" Bella's spirits soared at the thought.

"No, but you brought your gown?" Esme gestured to the backseat with a flick of her wrist.

"Yes, I did."

"Well then, you shall be the belle of the ball this evening."

Confusion carved a line across Bella's brow, "The ball?"

"We are going to a performance at the Opera House. There's a very talented musician doing a one off performance for charity. He's wonderful on the piano, and I've heard he's extremely handsome too," she added with a wry grin.

"Edward?" Bella guessed, excitement coursing around her body at the thought of seeing him play.

Esme winked. "Yes, my beautiful girl. We're going to surprise him."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you for reading. oxoxox_

A little bit of self-promotion! I wrote a o/s for the HEA contest that unfortunately had to be withdrawn. – **Orange Kisses and Peppermint Hearts.** I have now posted it onto my profile if you'd like to read it**.**

There are some brilliant entries on the **HEA Contest** page and also the **Taste of the ForbiddenII** contest. Go check them out and leave the authors lots of love! Both links are in my fav authors.

.

Come and say hello over in my FB group **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction** (link is on my profile) for teasers but mainly for a whole lot of lovely Rob.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN**__: I'm afraid she's back!_

_Thanks for all your reviews and to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their help untangling my words._

_SM owns Twilight_.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Irina swept into Aro's empty office in a flurry of fur and blood red flashes. She searched for a place to put her ruby leather handbag. Buttery soft and expensive; it was worth more than all the items Aro had spread around his untidy room. She settled for placing it on a worn olive, velvet couch.

Piles of paper and leaves of manuscripts littered the floor, and she didn't bother to step over them. Rather, she impaled them with the metal point of her stiletto, crushing them, on her way to his desk as she shucked off her coat.

The music of Isabella's piece drifted through the walls of the room, muffled by its distance from the stage. She hated the sound of the piano—but not as much as the screech of a violin. The high-backed leather chair creaked under her weight as she sat and rifled through the documents strewn across the surface, awaiting Aro's return.

He was such a pitiful creature. The edges of her mouth curled in distaste as she remembered his latest attempts to seduce her. It was becoming a game of cat and mouse; she would have to put him out of his misery soon. Her rise to the echelons of the music society had been simple with his help, but the path they'd taken together was coming to an end.

Irina didn't believe in fate. Whimsical ideas of helping others before you help yourself, made her narcissistic side roar with laughter. Her childhood, the unwanted daughter of parents who'd drifted from one failed pipe dream to another, had moulded her that way.

She believed in nobody but herself, and if that meant taking hold of paths and shaking them like an earthquake so she could pick through the wreckage, rebuilding new ones to suit her, then that's what she'd do.

Irina allowed herself a moment to reflect on her latest triumph—the queen taking the princess, locked in her tower, out of the game. A clever move that would block the knight _and_ checkmate the king.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and she lounged back in the chair steepling her fingers, red lacquered nails sharp enough to pop a balloon with a flick. A gratuitous smile played on her face as the door swung open, revealing not a pawn, but the knight in his shining armour.

She enjoyed the shock on Edward's perfect face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, not even trying to hide his contempt.

"Tut tut, Edward, that's no way to talk to an old friend." Irina stood up, brushing down the creamy silk of her blouse, accentuating the curve of her breasts. Edward's face remained impassive as he hovered in the doorway.

"We've never been friends." Edward spat the last word out like a sour seed.

"No, perhaps not. Friends don't generally do the things we did together." Irina sighed, stretching her hands out and inspecting them, twisting her sizable chunk of diamond around her finger.

Edward crossed the threshold, slamming the door behind him as he stalked over to Irina. The rage simmering under his skin churned and forced its way through. It took all his strength not to wrap his fingers around her throat. "I'm tired of your games. It was a stupid mistake on my part, and it will _never_ happen again."

Irina didn't react at all to his words. They bounced off her and fell to the floor like blunted arrows.

"You know that's not true." She sashayed over, freezing him in place, and ran her hand down the front of his shirt, twisting the material and pulling hard so he stepped closer to her. His delicious scent surrounded her and brought forth images of tangled skin, slick with sweat.

Edward grabbed onto her shoulders, forcing her away from him. He was starting to think she was more than just delusional. "I came to find Aro. Where is he?"

"You expect me to believe you're here to see that pathetic waste of space." She tilted her head to one side. Her breathing had heightened, and her tongue darted out, moistening her lips. The ice blue of her irises contracted, taken over by darkness. He realized, with a sickening jolt, that she was aroused. His desire to get away from her intensified.

"You came here to see Isabella. Do you really think she can fulfill you like I can?" She snorted, stepping toward him again. "She's a child, Edward. You'll grow bored within minutes."

"Goodbye, Irina." Edward schooled his features into indifference. Irina was a vile woman. He imagined she had black, congealed blood clogged in her veins. She certainly had no heart.

He turned on his heel, and strode away. Whether she could ruin his career, or not—he had to find a way out. Reaching for the handle, a dark shadow, visible through the crack under the door, vanished in a flash.

Edward dropped his forehead against the wood with a dull thud. "You'd better hope that wasn't who I think it was, or I will make you pay." He growled and wrenched the door open. Irina's glass shattering laugh trailed him until he was out in the fresh air, where he could finally breathe, away from her toxic presence.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_**AN**__: Thanks for reading oxox_

Come and say hello over in my FB group **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction** (link is on my profile) for teasers but mainly for a whole lot of lovely Rob.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: **_Loved your reviews for the last chapter. You all love to hate Irina! These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! Esme has a lot to say :)_

_Love to **Eternally Edward's Girl** and **Chocaholic123** for their help._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Bella cradled the hot china cup in her hands, blowing the steam away from the surface so she could drink the strong tea. Esme had gone to fetch a slice of freshly baked lemon drizzle cake, leaving Bella wandering around the music room.

Photographs in a multitude of frames, all shapes and sizes, covered the walls and surfaces—glass, silver, bronze, wood, and Bella's favorite: a wrought iron frame with musical notes twisted within the black metal. A younger Edward, easily identifiable by his messy auburn hair, beamed back from the photograph, his tongue peeking between a gap in his front teeth. He was leaning against an oak upright piano, with grass stains on his bare knees and a leather baseball glove dangling from the hand that wasn't set on the edge of the wood.

"His hair has always been out of control." Esme handed Bella a pretty plate, adorned with a pattern of sweet peas and topped with an impressive slice of cake. The sweet citrus tang swirled around them making Bella's mouth water. "I gave up trying to get it to behave when he was a toddler; he's always been my little lion man. Don't tell him I said that though." She winked, guiding Bella to sit on a cushioned window seat that overlooked her well-kept garden.

"So, Isabella, how have your lessons been going? The performance is coming up soon isn't it?" Esme's attention was rapt; she'd never met a more intriguing young woman and could easily see why Edward had become so attached in such a short space of time. She felt the tug of her own heart too, especially when Isabella visibly deflated with her question.

"You can call me Bella," she explained much to Esme's delight. Though Isabella was a beautiful name, it didn't seem to fit.

Bella picked at some crumbs on her plate. "They've been great. Edward is a good teacher."

"You don't sound too sure?" Esme probed.

Bella's eyes widened like saucers. "Oh no, it's not that. I mean, I love my lessons with Edward. I look forward to them. It's just the whole performance. There's a lot riding on it—"

"But, not for you?" Esme bristled at the weight that appeared to be lying on Bella's shoulders.

"It's important for the Hall, my father and Irina." The line between her brows deepened at her stepmother's name, but it was smoothed away when she laughed at the unladylike like scoff that came from Esme's mouth.

"You know Irina well then?" Bella joked, boosted by the discover of an ally.

Esme touched Bella's arm, her face becoming sombre. "You must avoid that woman at all costs. I know that's easier said than done when you live under the same roof, but until you can leave, promise me you'll keep a low profile. She's already pulling Edward's strings, and I can't do anything to stop that; he's a grown man now, and he can look after himself. But I couldn't bear it if you got caught up in her games."

Bella already knew she was tangled up in Irina's plans; she just needed to find a way to get out that left her the least damaged. Her chest ached as she thought of her father; it was becoming clearer every day that she was going to have to let him go. He didn't want to step outside the shadow of his grief, and up until lately Bella had been happy to hide in the darkness to be near him. But now she had Edward, and she didn't want that any more.

"Edward told me about his past with Irina." Bella watched Esme's expression, but it didn't change, she merely nodded and squeezed her arm.

"I don't know all the details. As his mother, it's probably a good idea that I don't." She cracked a small smile. "But, I'd give anything erase that day. She got her claws into him, and he's not been able to shake her off since. She took advantage of Edward." Esme twisted her lips to the side, as if she was debating whether to continue.

Bella held her breath, willing her to continue. Any ounce of information she could glean, even it if made her chest hurt, would help if she was to understand Irina's motivations.

"Edward was in a dark place when it happened. I was very sick, and he spent every free hour visiting me in the hospital, playing for me, singing to me."

Bella's brows shot up. "He sings?"

A tinkling laugh left Esme's mouth. "Oh yes, he has a wonderful voice. He doesn't like to sing in front of people, but he did for me. I think he thought I was drifting away, and he wasn't sure if I heard, but I did, and it brought me back to him." Her hazel eyes held unshed tears that trembled on the edge ready to fall, but she swiped them away. "You must ask him to sing for you."

"I will." Bella didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Esme's shoulders, feeling the frailty of her body disguised under the fullness of her personality.

"Thank you." When she'd composed herself, Esme continued, "Edward wasn't himself that night. The doctors admitted they didn't have much hope for me, and it hit him hard. Irina happened to stumble on him in a bar, and as they say, the rest is history. She is a cold woman, and I regret the day she ever met my son." The steel returned to Esme's voice, matching the anger that Isabella felt laying heavy in her stomach.

"Once Irina sets her eyes on something she always gets it. I've learned that the hard way. What I don't understand is, why she doesn't leave him alone now, and why force him to tutor me? She hates me, and Edward doesn't need the money from the lessons." Isabella stopped herself before she went further, frowning at the thoughts that were building in her mind.

Esme sighed and chewed on her lip in thought, gazing out into her garden. The latest covering of snow had melted, but frost dusted the garden like icing sugar. "I shouldn't really be the one to tell you this, Edward won't be happy, but I want you to understand everything. He knows I meddle, I think it's a motherly trait." Esme smiled, but it slipped from her lips as she remembered Renee.

She started to apologise for her thoughtlessness, but Bella shook her head and smiled. "It's okay."

"I know he explained his past with Irina, but left the most important part out because it's something he feels ashamed about. He couldn't be more wrong." Esme rushed out her words not wanting Bella to get the wrong impression.

"Irina has trapped Edward by threatening the one thing that he would never sacrifice. Me." Esme's beautiful face had never looked sadder as she spoke.

"You? I don't understand?" Tumultuous thoughts thundered around Bella's mind, was Irina really that malicious?

"We knew Edward had a unique talent for music when he taught himself to play _Fur Elise_, perfectly, by the age of six. He could listen to a song on the radio and play it on the piano in minutes. Carlisle and I wanted to give him the best opportunities. We lived comfortably, but the fees for the music school were incredibly expensive." Esme sucked in a shaky breath, running her hands down over her wool skirt. "We had to make some cut backs to get him in and one of those was medical insurance."

Reason and rhyme started to slot neatly into place in Bella's mind, creating a picture of the selfless family she'd had the good fortune to meet.

"Of course, we didn't know then what was going to happen. Fate dealt us a blow, but it also handed us Edward's gift. Who knows where he got it from, because we are both positively tone deaf." She smiled, breaking some of the heavy tension that hung in the air.

"Edward's performances funded all my treatments, and they fund them still. I would have never gotten through it without his music, the beautiful sound of it and the less romantic earnings it generated. So, you see now the hold Irina has over him?"

Bella did, and it made her want to smash something. Irina was taking advantage of Edward in the worst possible way, using his love for his mother against him. She was evil incarnate.

"She threatened to have my father cut him off?" Bella asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, and unfortunately she has crawled and slithered her way to the top and has the ears of some very influential people who could cause a lot of damage to his reputation."

"But, she knows he doesn't want her?"

"She is toying with him for that very reason, and that is why I'm fearful for you both."

Bella had to take a moment for it all to sink in. "Edward didn't tell me any of that."

"He wears the guilt of it around his neck like a shackle, blaming himself for the fact I didn't have medical insurance. He feels we sacrificed things for him, and he's sacrificing himself to her as a result. I can't tell you how guilty that makes me feel, Bella. I've told him time and again to walk away, but he won't." Esme allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, leaving shiny tracks over her smooth skin.

"Esme, there is only one person who's in the wrong here," Bella comforted.

"I hope you can understand Edward a little more now." She sat up straight and wiped away her tears, replacing them with a broad smile.

"I do," Bella answered, her heart breaking for both him and Esme, as her love for them grew, wrapping them inside.

"Now, enough of this. Will you play for me? Then we have someone very special to surprise." Esme jumped up and dragged Isabella over to the oak piano.

She poured her heart and soul out onto those black and white keys. It felt apt, because she wanted nothing more than to give them to this family, and especially to their little lion man.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you for reading oxoxo_

_(Mumford and Sons: Little Lion Man is one of my fav songs, and they own it's lyrics ;)_


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: **_How do you fancy a bit of Pianoward?_

_Thank you so much for all the fab reviews._

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their help. _

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Bella walked up the sweeping stairs, holding her dress up off the wet stone. The snow was falling in earnest, and Esme held an umbrella over their heads, linking her other arm through Bella's.

Anticipation had been building inside her all afternoon, and its effects glowed on her face. They handed their coats to the concierge, waiting in the grand entranceway, before being directed to the reception where crystal glasses filled with champagne glinted under the chandeliers dominating the arching roof above.

They were stopped every few steps, greeted by a multitude of new faces. It was refreshing to be outside of the Symphony Hall, and Esme introduced her to each and every person. Her introductions were full of adoration, and Bella didn't think the blush tinting her cheeks would ever fade. She shone under the attention.

Seeing Edward's name in the programme gave Bella a fizz of pleasure, and when they called the guests through to the concert hall it bubbled over into excitement.

They took their places in the front row where they had the perfect view of the beautiful grand piano that sat center stage. As she sat down in the plush black velvet seat, Bella smoothed the material of her ruby red dress. The sweetheart neckline and corseted waist showcased her shapely figure, and her dark curls were pinned up to accentuate the pale skin of her graceful neck.

Esme had gushed when Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, making her feel like she was on her way to the prom—something she'd never had a chance to experience, the milestone event happening in the black hole of days following her mother's death.

The chatter around the room quietened as the lights dimmed, casting the piano into the forefront. Bella eyes fixed on the stage as Esme whispered in her ear about the various people sat around them.

She found it difficult to focus on Esme's words, breathless at the thought of finally seeing Edward play—it had the same effect on her body as the memory of his kisses.

Applause ricocheted around the gilded balconies that clung around the edge of the hall, and swept across the stalls, as Edward walked onto the stage. Dressed in a sharp black tuxedo, cut perfectly to his body, his presence dominated the whole room. A thrill shimmered through Bella as his eyes swept the audience.

He didn't see them, the lights hampering his search, but he graced the audience with a striking smile and gave a small introduction. The smooth sound of his voice settling over Bella like a warm summer breeze.

Edward split the silence with a haunting rendition of _Moonlight Sonata_. His passion was threaded through the piece and woven into the sounds that poured out of the piano. She felt each pass of his hands across the keys as if he was playing it directly onto her own body. His fingers caressing across her skin until thunderous applause followed the last chord as it resonated around the vast space.

When the introduction of the next, all too familiar, piece rang through Bella's ears, and it was all she could do to hold herself together when she'd rather shatter into a million jagged pieces.

The poignant melody of _Clair de Lune_ spilled out from under his fingers and pulled memories from her mind like a fish hook. Every note brought a memory to the surface—her mother's kind smile, an afternoon spent lazing together in the sun, the crumpled face of her father as he told her—her mother was never coming home.

Bella felt stripped of every facet of her being. She'd been so careful to avoid listening to her mother's song, but here it was, and it ripped her carefully constructed façade to shreds that soared and fluttered into the air around her. Warm tears escaped down her cheeks, but she kept her mouth firmly shut, terrified to even breathe, for fear her sobs would escape.

But, then she felt Esme's warm hand cover her own, gentle and comforting, and the pain began to recede, allowing her to breathe. The piercing of her heart diminished, each stab shallower than the last as she focused on the familiar melody and on Edward.

As if he could sense her distress, his eyes lifted from the keys and alighted on Bella. His expression changed in a flash from serious and composed to surprised delight.

How he'd not seen her before, he didn't know. She was a flash of color in a sea of grey, and he wanted to go to her. His body tensed as if on the edge of the decision, but he saw his mother seated by her side. He was doing this performance for her so he carried on.

Edward fixed his gaze on the stunning beauty who dominated his thoughts, and when his Debussy piece came to an end, and the applause died down, he spoke to her as if she was the only one in the room.

"I wrote this next piece for someone who changed my life the day I stepped into hers. It only feels like yesterday that I first laid my eyes on her, but already, I can't imagine my world without her in it."

His words lift her above the swell of hurt she'd been drowning in only minutes before, and his heart soared when her lips curved into a smile meant only for him.

A murmur of whispers filled the silence between his last word and the first note of the piece, but neither Bella nor Edward noticed—they only saw each other.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. I love writing E in a tux. Sigh.

Some of you may already know that Chocaholic123 and I have started writing a joint fic – **The Art of Getting Fluffed.** It's humour based, with short chps. We've had way too much fun researching it!

It's posted on a new account **ChocolateSparrow **(link in my fav's). We'd love to see you over there to meet our Pornward and Fluffella.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Love to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for putting up with my faffing.

There is a tissue warning on this chapter, and it deals with death/grief.

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

As the crowd rose to their feet, and a wave of applause swept around the hall for Edward, he sent a smile over to Esme and Bella. The love between Edward and his mother was palpable, and it made Bella's heart throb for her own, remembering how she'd been standing on a stage, with the ringing of applause in her ears, moments before her world had come crashing down around her.

_Bella walked away from the piano on shaky legs. She was directed through the draped curtains, hanging on each side of the stage into the dark passage leading to the warren of rooms behind. The stage manager placed her palm on Bella's forearm with a tender touch, and her eyes glistened with a sadness that Bella didn't understand. _

"_Have you seen my Dad?"_

_The woman's voice cracked as she answered, "He's in your dressing room."_

_Bella felt a pressure against her lungs and tightness across her chest as she hurried through the corridors, oblivious to the sympathy that poured out of every person she passed. It hung in the subdued air like incense._

_She barrelled through the door, seeing her father—or a shadow of him—collapsed in a chair, his face distorted with grief'. "Dad?"_

_Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, trailing their way through the wrinkles around his eyes that became more pronounced as his face crumbled. He dropped his head, covering it with his hands. The sobs tearing through his body raised Bella's hairs on end and sent her stomach crashing to the floor._

"_What's happened? Where's Mom? Has something happened to Mom?" Bella's voice was dull and weak, forcing the words out for a question that she didn't want answered._

_She watched as tears dripped from between his fingers, landing onto the highly polished black leather of his shoes. She was fracturing from her reality, taking in the scene with detachment._

_Her flowers still sat in their vase in the corner of the room. Their vibrant colors mocked the grey haze settling in and around her. The ache growing inside darkened to a blackness that was choking. She turned her charm bracelet over and over, twisting it around her wrist. The feel of the silver metal against her skin was something she could focus on, pulling it harder and pressing it in deeper until red welts of the star and moon were marked on her skin._

_Charlie continued to stare at the ground, tremors shaking his body in between the sobs that shook it. Bella stood in front of him—lost without her mother or her father to tell her it was going to be okay. The twisting of the bracelet increased, the redness spreading; Charlie's tears never stopped flowing—they were two strangers fighting with a shared reality._

_Misguided hope filled Bella's mind. Her mother never missed a performance—never—she would be in here any minute. The door rattled and Bella turned desperate to see her mother rushing through to apologize for being late, drawing her into her arms and pressing a kiss into her hair. Her hope shattered into a million pieces, blown away by the harrowing wind of grief so it could never be put back together._

_Irina stood in the doorway clutching onto the collar of her black coat, pulling it closer around her neck. Inky tears trailed tracks down her wind reddened cheeks, and her ice blue eyes, startling against their red rims. She saw Charlie over Bella's shoulder, slumped into his chair like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He was a broken man, and she felt violently sick. What had she done? _

"_I'm so sorry," Irina said into the room so filled with grief she could almost taste the acrid flavor on her tongue._

_Those three words hit Bella like a punch to the stomach, and her knees gave way as she crumpled onto the floor, keening as she rocked herself in the absence of anyone to do it for her. A flood of tears dampened her face and collected in the hollow of her neck, darkening the front of her gown. She clasped her arm with the bracelet against her chest as Irina sat down next to her and finally drew her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this update was a little slow, I could do with a lot more hours in the day! I wil get the next chapter up ASAP.

If you want a little bit of fun to cheer you up after this, Chocaholic123 and I updated our Pornward and Fluffella yesterday - The Art of Getting Fluffed - link is on my author list under ChocolateSparrow.

Kate xx


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: **_Love to you all for your kind reviews and to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for adding some much needed glitz._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

The audience swarmed from the hall to an adjoining ballroom where canapés and drinks were being served. Bella searched through the crowd for Edward, but Esme tapped her arm. "Bella, I'm going to have to socialize for the next few hours. You don't need to stay with me."

Esme's hazel eyes, shone under the warm glow of the ambient lights in the room. Her mischievous glint was ever-present as she leant in to whisper in Bella's ear. "Go to him."

Bella found herself walking down quiet corridors, searching for the room Esme had described. She knocked on the darkened wood of one she hoped was right, and a thrill surged over her like a crashing wave when she heard Edward's voice. He pulled open the door a second later.

"Bella."

She stepped to him at the same time he moved to take her arm, and their bodies crashed together in the doorway. Bella tipped her head up to meet Edward's lips which fell onto hers with fervour.

He lifted her into his arms and pulled her in, closing the door with his foot then pressing her against it. Breathless between kisses he spoke, "I was coming to find you." He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Your mom sent me." She felt his smile as his bristles tickled against her skin.

"She's been very busy." He mumbled, dotting kisses along the length of her collarbone, running his nose in the hollow of her neck. The smell of her perfume, mixed with her own unique scent, made him feel delirious.

"She has." Bella let her head fall back, curling her fingers around the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, leaning into the hand he pressed into the small of her back. His kisses intensified, alternating his tongue and glancing nips of teeth across the top of her cleavage.

"I'm so glad you're here." Edward pulled back from his ministrations, tugging her hips against his. Her eyes widened as she felt the effect she had on him through the thin material of his trousers.

The coarse stubble from his face had tattooed a rosy trail across her creamy skin, and he feathered his finger across the pattern. The sensation dropped her eyelids and parted her bee stung lips. "I wanted to come to you sooner, but I had no way to contact you." Bella's voice was husked, and the sound unfurled heat inside Edward, his fingers digging into the ruched red material of her dress.

"I was at the hall looking for you." He watched her face but she showed no sign of concern—it hadn't been her who overhead his confrontation with Irina.

"You were? We must have missed each other." She ran her palms down the smooth black of his jacket and flicked open it's button, sliding her hands inside and fanning her fingers over his ribs. The warmth from them bled through his crisp white shirt; he felt every single movement as she glided them over the taut muscles of his chest. When she reached his shoulders, she lifted her hands, and Edward shrugged off the jacket, throwing it onto a suede couch situated against the wall.

The room was lit by a lamp in the corner, and the warm glow cast her skin into luminescence. Edward brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, losing himself in her deep brown eyes, specks of hazel revealed in the light. "You're so beautiful, and tonight you look radiant. Bella, I want you to be mine."

She pulled on the edge of his bow-tie, the whisper of silk against cotton the only sound as she drew it from around his neck and dropped it onto the floor, unfastening the pearl buttons at the collar of his shirt. His Adam's apple bobbed as her fingers worked deftly to uncover his skin. She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to reach, and pressed her lips against the dip in the middle of his chest, lingering there while she swirled her tongue out to taste him. A jolt of pleasure surged through them both. She felt his breath hitch so she drew back, meeting his lustful gaze. "I am yours."

"Oh god, Bella." Edward cupped the back of her neck and crashed his lips against hers, tangling their tongues and losing himself in her taste. She stepped back until she felt the cool wood of the door against her exposed back; Edward followed his mouth never leaving hers, until she pushed him away gently.

"Edward, I want you to unzip my dress."

"Bella … are you sure? This isn't exactly the place I'd imagined we'd be." He gestured around the small dressing room, containing a dressing table with large square mirror dotted with unlit lights, a couch, and Edward's suit bag, hanging from a hook on the wall.

Bella emitted a sigh, rolling her lip in her teeth, and concern flashed through Edward, maybe she wasn't ready. "Are you okay with this?" He ran his hand around her waist, squeezing for a moment.

"I want this more than anything, but … I'm not sure we have time." Bella's lips tipped up minutely, and a blush rose on the apple of her cheeks.

"There is never going to be enough time for what I want to do." She was going to be the death of him. His warm breath fanned over the bare skin of her shoulder as he dropped his head, placing one hand above her head on the door. "Will you come home with me tonight?"

The arousal running around Bella's body gained momentum from his words until she was feverish. She was desperate for his lips and hands and wanted to burst into flames under his touch. "Yes."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN: **Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate. Thank you for reading xox


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: **_Thank you for your kind reviews and to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for their help with this chapter. Love them._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Edward led Isabella up the stairs to his brownstone apartment. She was protected from the chill in the night air by his tuxedo jacket draped over her shoulders. He clasped onto her hand to keep it warm, and because he never wanted to let it go.

Light spilled out of the arched windows of the ground floor, surrounded by dark green ivy, like yellow eyes peeking from a dark forest. Bella steadied herself on the ornate black railing that curled and guarded the stoop. Being alone with him was all she'd thought about, but it still sped up her pulse, and nerves flitted to and fro in her stomach like the moths drawn to the lamps hanging either side of the entrance.

The heels of her black shoes echoed through the tiled hallway, and the burn of discomfort heated the balls of her feet, so she leaned into Edward as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Inside the car, he pulled the metal cover across, the doors closing behind it, and drew Bella into his arms as it shuddered into action.

She wrapped herself around him, burying her face into his neck. The weight of his chin resting on her hair was comforting, and every rise of fall of his warm chest dissolved her nerves, like a sugar cube in hot tea.

Opening his door on the top floor, he flicked on a light switch and gestured for her to enter. His home was his sanctuary, and he'd never brought any other woman there. He felt the nervous anticipation of her reaction, wanting her to love it as much as he did. The way her face lit up as she took in the open plan area, told him all he needed to know.

He'd renovated the empty space, stripping it back until bare brick walls and dark wooded floorboards revealed its true origins. Large metal supports were dotted throughout the space, painted a pale green which matched the wooden furniture, bursting at the seams with books, jumbled and colorful. A large curved window dominated the back wall, overlooking a small terrace his mother had filled with pots of geraniums and other plants he couldn't remember the name of. In front of the unobstructed view of the star flecked night-sky, sat his piano.

Bella headed straight for it and was gliding her hands over the polished wood before he could move. The luscious vision of her hips, swaying as she walked away from him, rooted him to the spot.

She turned a full circle around the grand, the wood like satin under her touch as she traced the markings, syrup and chocolate swirled across its exterior. "This is beautiful."

Edward used to think that until he saw Bella standing next to it.

"It was the first thing I bought for myself with the retainer from the Symphony Hall."

Bella nodded, dancing her slender fingers across the keys, playing a tune without making a sound. The irony that his dealings with Charles Swan had brought him two precious things—his piano and the irreplaceable woman caressing it—didn't go unnoticed, but he caught the scowl that formed before she saw.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice. Thank you." She smiled at him, but he didn't like the formality that had developed, like the cool snap outside had doused the fire that had built between them.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Bella wasted no time in sliding her shoes off, relishing the stretch of her arches against the hard floor. She perched on the edge of the large quilted piano stool; the buttery soft leather was worn in places, and she could imagine the hours Edward would while away at his piano. His home was warm and lived in—not at all what she'd expected.

When Edward turned off the faucet, he heard the faint sound of music reverberating around his home. The melody pulled his lips into a smile, and he grabbed her water, hurrying back to listen to her.

She was tentatively playing a snippet of Chopin, and he watched her for a moment, the graceful line of her neck and curves of her back were as shapely as a handcrafted violin. His footsteps halted her tinkering, and she turned to accept the water, watching him over the rim of the glass as she drank before she spoke. "I should have asked to play."

Edward shook his head and took her drink, placing it on a coffee table. He sat down next to her on the stool, his body facing the opposite way, and cupped the side of her face so there was only a hairsbreadth between their lips. "Play something for me."

She leaned her cheek into his palm and closed her eyes as he brushed a kiss, so light it could have been imaginary, on her lips.

"Bella," he interrupted her as she began to play another rote piece. Twisting around, he pulled one knee up so he was facing her, his other foot still on the ground. "I don't want you to play me someone else's music. I want you to play me something of yours."

She didn't look at him, but she straightened her back and began to play a song that spun his heart into pieces that soared into the sky like birds, circling on waves and dipping over the notes to find their resting point floating on the breeze. She switched to another piece that wrapped around him, tightening his chest with its warmth. She was enchanting him with every sway and sweep of her fingers across the keys.

The hue on her cheeks deepened as he watched her sooty lashes, flicker against her skin at every blink.

She was breathless under Edward's gaze, pouring every sad tear and joyful smile into her fingers so the piano told her story. She was stripped naked— by him; by the music; and by the feeling of being adored.

He watched her, only inches away, his breath a warm current across her skin. With his hand placed against the base of her back, he traced a trail so slowly to her neck she felt every undulation of her spine, and a jolt to her toes when he started to kiss her shoulder.

Edward swung his other leg around so he was wrapped around her as she perched on the edge of the stool. He gently pulled her against his chest until their bodies were flush.

"Keep playing." He whispered his words with a smile, knowing very well she wouldn't be able to, every note she missed was a signal of how he much was affecting her.

His caresses left a trail of goosebumps in their wake, and she could hardly think to string the notes together when his tongue and lips drew a fevered pattern down from the nape of her neck, finding the zip of her dress.

The sound of the metal teeth separating was lost in the music, but she felt its path opening down her back as Edward kissed every bit of newly uncovered skin. Her arms shook from desire when the top of her dress pooled around her waist. Her nipples tightened in the cool air and in anticipation of his touch.

Edward was at the limit of his will power, the sight of the creamy white skin of her back made his mouth dry. He followed the contours of her ribs to her silken stomach encircling her waist. Fanning his fingers across her body, he brushed his thumbs across her sensitive breasts, making her finger lose coordination across the keys, a jumble of sounds that didn't hide the moan that poured from her lips. His name.

Bella let her head drop back onto his shoulder, and when he rolled her hardened peaks in his fingers and swirled his tongue across the soft skin behind her ear she couldn't take it a second longer. "I can't."

She twisted around to capture his mouth, arching her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. He gripped her waist and lifted her effortlessly. Spinning her around, he slid his hand under her dress and pulled Bella onto his lap. A wanton roll of her hips made him lose his mind completely, and kisses became frantic and hands grasped, desperate to feel.

Bella tugged at the buttons on his shirt, virtually ripping them off in her haste to press her skin, boiling with lust, against his. He reached and pulled the shirt over his head, his silver cufflinks skittering across the hard wood floor as he lost patience and yanked the cuffs over his wrists.

Drawing her back into the circle of his arms, his mouth crashed onto hers, their tongues delving deeper through pants of lust, her nails digging into his back. He cupped her breasts, dipping his head down to run his tongue around the rosy puckered skin, sucking and kissing until her body was shaking. Her moans were indecent as was her heat that pressed against him, flaring his desire to an almost unbearable want. He couldn't stop.

Arching into him, Edward let her lean back until his lips found the soft skin in the dip between her ribs. A discordant clang from the piano halted his path, and he looked up at her. She was watching him from underneath the thick lashes edging her lust-lidded eyes. A flush wound it's way from her cheeks, down across her neck, spreading over her chest. Arousal reddened peaks, still moist from Edward's mouth, heaved with every breath. Her arms were splayed across the black and white keys of the piano as her head rested against the polished wood, the ruby red dress draped low on the curve of her hips. There wasn't a painting in the world that could rival the sensual woman that lay in from of him. Every fiber of his body and every beat of his heart ached for her. Then, she stole his breath too.

"Edward, I need you."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** I know I'm sorry to cut it off here, but it was getting so long! I promise I will update the next chapter soon.

Thank you so much for reading xox


	47. Chapter 47

_AN: All the love to Chocaholic123 and Eternally Edward's Girl for kicking this chapter into shape (and kicking Bunny out!)_

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio 47 ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

The sensations he created were almost too much. A brush of his fingers, his lips, the sharp scrape of stubble, his warm breath and teasing mouth, consumed every inch of her skin. But, all these things were nothing in comparison to the fire that he'd ignited inside. Her heart and lungs worked harder to keep up with the desire that rushed through her veins like wild fire.

The tight ball of nerves, tumbling in her stomach as she'd stepped into his home, had evaporated like rainwater caught in the hollow of a leaf on a scorching summers day. Bella knew she should feel exposed, but she was so hot with want, it seemed to inflame the air around her, keeping the chill away. She barely felt the hard edge of the piano digging into her back or the cool press of the keys under her arms. The notes had long vanished into the air as she stilled, yet she felt Edward's gaze as if it was a physical touch.

His lips were red, his hair chaotic in its unplanned perfection, as his fingers firmly gripped the soft skin of her hips. Edward ran his hands from the hollow at the base of her neck, between the valley of her breasts, over her stomach until he found the edge of her dress. His path was scorching, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Bella looked down expecting to see its route smoldering on her skin, but there was only the telltale flush blooming over her chest.

"Bella." Edward stood up, lifting her off the piano and her legs dropped from his waist. The last grip of her dress on her body was lost and it pooled into a pile of ruby red silk around her feet. "Come with me." He curled his hand around hers and led her out of the open space and into his bedroom.

Edward's large bed edged an exposed brick wall. It was covered with voluminous white covers that glowed brighter in the moonlight that poured from a pair of high arched windows. An old-fashioned gramophone topped with a horn, golden and shaped like petals of a flower, sat in the corner. Old vinyls were spread out over the ash-blond floorboards. She could imagine him here, riffling through the catalogue of records that filled the rows of his teak shelves, placing the fragile discs under the needle to create a scratching silence that would eventually turn to music, filling the room.

Charles had an enormous record collection he'd play over and over. He would unleash the cool, bluesy tones of Louis Armstrong and pull Renee into his arms, spinning her around the room until they were both dizzy with laughter. His records had been hidden away with the remnants of his previous life. There were dusty and forgotten where cobwebs gathered unchallenged as they were in the corners of his heart.

Edward cupped her cheek, bringing her back to the present. "Are you sure about this? You know we don't have to. It's more than enough to have you here with me."

Bella splayed her hand across his bare chest, the pads of her fingers brushing the smattering of hairs across his skin as she looked up into his eyes. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted him. Everything they'd been through had lead them to this point, despite the complications and the sadness that had dominated Bella's life before he'd walked through the door, banishing them all. She wanted the life laid out before her. She was tired of lingering on the shattered path behind. "Yes, I want this. I want you."

She stood up on her tiptoes, clutching onto the hard curves of his shoulders to gain purchase as she tilted her head to brush her lips against his. His hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her up. He crushed her to his body, taking a step and laying her down on the bed covers that billowed out from under her.

Bella whimpered at the sound that came from Edward's throat when he paused to take in the picture of her on his bed. The black lace of her panties matched the darkness of her hair as it fanned out around her; a stark contrast to the pale sheets and her creamy skin. He fought the animalistic urge to rip the lace off, to devour her—he felt his need for her with every cell of his body.

Instead, he knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned over, holding his weight off her body with his elbow. His gaze fell to the perfect contours of her body. "Better than I could have ever imagined," he whispered.

He reached to brush across her pert nipple with his thumb. It puckered and hardened under his caress, and he captured the moan that poured from Bella's lips with his own. She consumed his every thought, and her touch and taste was all he focused on. Her tongue flicked against his, and she bit down onto his bottom lip when he pinched her peak between his fingers.

Bella arched her back, pushing her self closer, wanting to melt into him. She'd never felt anything as powerful as the pleasure that surged around her, flaring everywhere he touched.

He trailed his tongue down the curves of her breasts, his hair brushing against Bella's chin. She tunneled her fingers through the soft length, tightening unintentionally when she felt his warm mouth cover her nipple.

"Edward. Oh god," she whimpered as he ran his tongue in a circular motion around her rosy sensitive skin and gently tugged on it as he covered her other breast with his hand.

He brought his lips back to Bella's, pushing his tongue inside. He couldn't tame the passion that burned for her. He tangled his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. His other hand trailed down across each recess of her ribs and over the curve of her shapely hips until he came to the soft skin of her thigh; their labored breathing echoed around the room. The trail beneath Edward's hand was seared into her skin, burning long after his fingers had lowered, but the fiercest fire burned where wet heat pooled, desperate for friction.

When Bella brushed against his arousal, stroking along the length, he nearly lost his mind. He pushed against her hand, his trousers providing little camouflage for his ardor, but he knew that this time, it had to be about her. He would have to wait to take her in the way his body so desperately wanted, so he linked his fingers in her wandering hand and pressed it against the bed, pinning it down. Her breath hitched as he traced the edge of black lace around to the pliable flesh of her inner thigh, shudders running up her body and moans pouring from her mouth in a shaky breath.

"I want to touch you now," Edward rasped into her ear, feeling her nails digging into his shoulder as she clung onto him.

He passed his fingertips over the lace of her panties, the light action causing her whole body to shake, her whimper muffled as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her pants heating his skin. He hooked his finger under the black lace, finding the slick burning heat of her arousal. She moaned his name, dragging out each syllable in a soft whisper. Never had the sound of his name been so erotic, and he circled again pressing harder to elicit it over and over.

Throbbing turned into an unbearable need for Edward to touch harder and deeper. "Please." She pushed her hips into his hand, her eyes rolling back as he slowly caressed, pushing into her heat.

"Fuck, Bella. I never knew." She was so hot and tremors wracked her fevered body, clenching against his fingers, making his own painful arousal twitch, wanting to feel her in the most intimate way.

"Knew what?" she whimpered as he traced a lazy figure eight atop her quivering heat. He tantalized her exactly where she needed him, and her toes curled as pleasure shot through her body.

"I didn't know I could ever want something so much. Please let me taste you?"

"Oh god." Bella's body raced toward the edge of the cliff, and he could feel her clenching and shaking all around him.

He wasted no time and sat up on his knees, sliding the black lace down her legs.

When he looked up, he'd never seen anything more sensual. Her eyelids lowered, a flush blooming all over her naked breasts and along up her neck to her swollen lips, parted by pants as she watched him, mesmerized.

"Please, Edward." She didn't need to ask him again, her sweet smell invading his senses as he licked and nipped the satiny skin on the inside of her thigh. He'd never tasted anything more perfect; the words leaving her sweet mouth only turning him on more.

The coil tightened deep in her stomach, tensing her muscles with waves of heat that ribboned from where Edward's mouth touched. Tremors built until with one pass from the tip of his tongue and a curl of his fingers inside her, she exploded in a brilliance of color. Intense jolts of pleasure shot through her whole body as her cries echoed around the room.

He moved to lie beside her and pulled her in his arms. "Edward." Her voice was breathless, her hands searching for the buttons of his trousers. "I want you."

He held her hand, bringing it up to his chest. "You don't ha—"

Bella sat up, pulling her hand from his and brushing it across his taut abdomen. "Edward, this _is _what I want. I'm so tired of not being able to make my own decisions, please don't take this one away from me too."

Her brow furrowed as she watched him, and the last shred of his willpower was melted away with her words. He didn't argue as with trembling hands she unbuckled his belt and flicked the button on his trousers, raising his hips so she could pull them down until they were both bare. Desire blazed through his body as her hand fluttered tentatively across his skin.

Bella moved to him, but Edward stopped her, sitting up and capturing her mouth with a kiss. "No wait. Will you let me? I want to make this as good for you as I can."

She nodded, rolling her lip between her teeth, and lay back into the covers. After a rip of foil, he paused to look at her and was swept away with her beauty. He was vitally aware of the expectation and nervousness in her gaze. The desire and need coursing through him was becoming feverish as he settled between her thighs. Heat licked where their bodies touched, but he knew it was going to be painful for her at first. Entwining his fingers with hers, he whispered love into her ear.

She cried out as he gently pushed into her, so he stilled, kissing and caressing her over and over until she relaxed. He'd never felt anything like it. To have the woman in his arms who'd dominated his thoughts while he was awake and his dreams while he slept, to feel her all around him, was inexplicably perfect. She consumed him in every single way. As he slowly began to move, rocking whimpers and pants from both of them, his lips never leaving her skin. Edward knew without a doubt, nothing was ever going to be the same again, for either of them, and he was never going to be able to let her go.

_**~o~o~0~o~o~**_

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading. oxoxox_


	48. Chapter 48

AN: L_ove to Eternally Edward's Girl and Chocaholic123 for their help. They are my safe harbour._

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Flashes of shadow flickered across her closed eyes, waking her from a light slumber. Squinting into the watery morning light streaming through the windows, she saw a jackdaw perched on the ledge. He basked in the sunrise that changed his feathers from matte black to iridescent greys, hopping from one edge of the glass to the other. His movements blocked the rays, revealing the dust motes hanging in the air on each pass.

She remembered the story of the jackdaw who stole the feathers of other birds so he could be the prettiest one in the kingdom, but looking at him now, he was beautiful in his own way without embellishment. One of the things Bella loved when she was with Edward was the effortlessness of their time together; there was no need for facades or masks. She'd begun to feel she was a participant in a masquerade ball, where the true faces of her acquaintances were hidden beneath expectation, social hierarchy, and most disfiguring of all—greed.

None of that mattered when she was with him. She was Bella, and he was Edward. It was as simple as that.

She blinked into the room, the memories of last night flooding her with a heated blush. As she rolled over in the voluminous covers, her body ached in in the most satisfying way. The other side of the bed was empty, but she could hear movements outside the room and smell the rich and bitter tang of coffee. She sat up, pulling the covers over her chest, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips as she stretched her arms over her head. It was a huge stepping-stone for them; one she'd spent many hours discussing with Alice, running scenarios through her mind. It had been her desire, an inevitable need; no matter how nervous it'd made her feel.

She needn't have fretted because it had been incredible, better than she'd ever hoped after hearing other people's stories of fumbles and mishaps. Edward was obviously more experienced, but she'd not felt embarrassed or unsure. His passion, and the way his eyes saw only her, as if there was nothing else, had extinguished her worries. They were nothing more than vague memories, blurred until she couldn't remember why she'd turned them over in her mind with such concern. He made her feel exquisite. His touches were bold yet reverent, and his words had settled over her like a caress, as tender as those he made with his hands. The passionate sex had laced their feelings for one another as tightly as it'd tangled her hair.

Bella searched for something to wear, her dress likely still pooled in a pile of vibrant silk next to the piano. She spotted a black t-shirt amongst a pile of laundered clothes on an old leather chair, and hoping Edward wouldn't mind, she pulled it over her head. She tried unsuccessfully to run her fingers through her twisted curls.

She found him in the kitchen, leaning over the breakfast bar, reading the paper spread out across its surface. "Hey."

Edward spun around to see her standing bare legged, balancing one foot on the other as she pulled at the hem of his t-shirt. Her face was sleepy and her hair mussed up, and he couldn't help but smile at her. He wished he had a camera so he could capture her forever. "Morning, sleepy head."

She walked to him, and he pulled her into his side, and kissed a pillowed crease on her cheek. He wished she'd stayed in bed so he could climb back in with her, wrap around her body and breathe in her warm sleepy scent. "Have I been asleep for a while? What time is it?"

"It's still early. I went out to grab some breakfast and a paper. Why don't you go back to bed, and I'll bring you a coffee? It's not that warm out here." She shivered as she snuggled further into his chest.

When he felt her body deflate with a sigh, he knew her eyes had fallen on the black and white print—the announcement for the performance.

"It'll be over before we know it, and then we can move on from the whole thing," he reassured her, but she turned around between his outstretched legs and ran her hand across her name, smudging black ink on her fingertips.

"Can we?" Her back was to him, but he saw her shoulders droop under an invisible weight.

"What do you mean?" Edward rested his chin on her shoulder as a brush of her finger turned to a scratch of her nail, marring the lettering under her touch until her name was too distressed to read.

"There will always be something else. Another performance, another gala, another debt I owe my father and Irina."

"You don't owe them anything, Bella." Edward didn't conceal his distaste for the direction the conversation had taken. It wasn't how he'd planned their day to begin, and the mention of Irina's name threatened to erase the blue sky and replace it with thunderous clouds.

"I know, but what I think doesn't tend to matter. I have to get away from it all. I'm just not sure how to do that? Where would I go?

"You would come to me." Edward voiced the thought that had taken root in his mind and already grown to the size of an oak tree, firm and unbending.

"I wasn't saying that because I wanted you to offer to take me in, Edward." Bella backtracked quickly; she didn't want to place any expectations on him as her saviour. She had to make the first move to change the hand she'd been dealt.

"Bella, I know. I'm not offering because you just said that." He laughed at his mirrored, jumbled words, and she turned around with a tentative smile on her face.

"I'm going to get away from them, but I need to do it on my own." She pressed her fingers to his lips as he began to speak. "But, I feel a lot more confident about it now I know I have you, and you are willing to open your home to me."

"Bella, it's not just my home I want to give you. I want to see your smiles and catch your tears, as well as being the one you can lean on when you need support. I understand you want to do this on your own, but please let me be beside you. Although they don't deserve your concern or your love, he is still your father, and it won't be easy to walk away." He hoped that she would allow him that at least. From the outside she held herself together, but he felt under her strong exterior, she was a house of cards that could be toppled with the slightest gust of wind if her defences were down, and Irina was a veritable tornado.

"I just keep thinking my father will see? That one day he'll wake up from the life he seems happy to float along in. He barely exists as the man he was before we lost my mom. I want him to see what's happening; to me, to his business, and most of all I want him to see Irina for who she really is. But I'm tired of hoping. He's hiding in a bottomless glass of whiskey, happy to close his eyes and slowly drown." Her voice quietened as if her fight had already been extinguished. "I just wish I had the power to make him see."

"The only person who has that power is him. There's nothing you can do that will change your father until he decides to take responsibility for his own life. Until that happens, he will continue to hurt you, and I can't have that. I won't let you do that to yourself." Edward stood and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the surrender of her trust— the weight of her body relaxing into him, and the nod of her head against his shoulder. "We'll do this together, Bella. Now, come on, it's too cold out here."

Edward led her back into the bedroom, and as she crawled back under the downy covers, he drew off his own clothes and joined her. They lay, wrapped in each other's arms, while Bella planned how she was going to cut herself adrift from everything she'd known, with the knowledge that if she needed it, Edward would be a spark in the darkness that would help her find her way.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading. Have a fab weekend oxox_


	49. Chapter 49

_**AN:** I'm sorry this chapter has taken such a long time._ _  
_

_Thank you so much for all the fab reviews._

_Love to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their help._

_SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Bella sat in the cold music room, her hands resting on the piano stool, her eyes focused on the garden outside the window. Greens, browns, and petals of every shade were hidden under a blanket of ice white, waiting for the thaw when they would be able to bloom.

Neither Irina nor her father had mentioned her evening spent with Esme, and Bella was desperate for it to remain that way. It had been such a monumental time in her life; she'd do anything to protect it. The memories were as precious as diamonds and vivid as stained glass. She wanted to wrap them in layers of herself, folding her love and happiness around them like cotton wool. She wouldn't have them ruined. She wouldn't have them taken away from her.

Perhaps she should have been wondering how everything could seem so unchanged: the weather, the room she sat in, the looming performance. Change begs people to question how the world can keep on turning when theirs has stopped, stalled, or spun into another dimension.

Bella didn't see it that way. She prayed that no one would see how much she'd changed. That they would mistake the blush in her cheeks as an effect of the brisk winter breeze, confuse the stars in her eyes for nothing more than a reflection of the sun and would accept the smile on her face as an everyday occurrence. She didn't want anyone, especially the viper situated in the entrance hall, to know she had given her heart to the man who was about to walk through the door. A man whose words and touch lit every inch of her alight and who she wanted to gravitate toward like her own personal sun.

Bella had a sense of déjà vu when she heard Edward's deep voice swirling against Irina's piercing tone before the door to the room swung open. It was the same as the first time she'd met Edward, yet Bella couldn't be more different to the girl who'd waiting patiently for her new teacher.

"As this is one of your last sessions, Isabella, make sure it counts."

"Of course." Isabella didn't turn around; she was finding it difficult to control her happiness, hearing the tenor of his voice. It would be as clear as day if she turned around and saw him.

Irina's clipped tone matched that staccato of her heels across the parquet floor as she left. At the same time the door crashed behind her, Bella felt the back of Edward's fingers brush against her neck and the press of his lips to the opposite side. "I missed you."

She twisted around, capturing his jaw and pulling his lips to hers. Piano lessons and the threat of discovery fell from her mind like burnt orange leaves in fall.

"Bella, I think we ought to play some music." Edward mumbled against the skin of her throat, pausing over the beat of her pulse that throbbed against his lips.

She groaned with annoyance but conceded that he was right. They would get through the performance then she would explain to her father that she was leaving—with Edward. If he wanted to have any sort of relationship with his daughter, he would let her go, and Edward too. It seemed simple, but the threat of Irina was no small concern. It would only take a spark of a match to light her ire, but Bella had her own fire building, so it was a challenge she was beginning to relish.

* * *

As Bella climbed the stairs, a soft smile gracing her lips, still tingling from Edward's goodbye kiss; a pair of patent black stilettos appeared on the step above her. Unwillingly raising her head to meet Irina, she almost blanched when she saw the malevolent expression on her face.

Irina's eyes glinted like the edge of a razor-sharp knife, her blood-red lips twisted into a cruel smile. There was no doubt that the words that would come out of her mouth would aim to cut deep so Bella steeled herself for the inevitable slash.

"I see you've become quite taken with your teacher."

"Of course, he has an incredible talent." She met Irina face on with the challenge, reluctant to show any weakness. Irina searched out people's Achilles heels and snapped them like a dry twig.

"Yes, he _is_ very talented." The level of smug satisfaction in her expression dialled up a notch. "In _all _his endeavors."

Bella forced her face to stay neutral. Though she already held all the cards in this game, Irina's insinuation grated like nails down a blackboard, turning her stomach. "I'm sure you're right."

"Oh, I know I am, Bella. The things that man can do …" she trailed off, staring down at her manicured nails as if searching for a chip. "Anyway, I'm glad you are getting on _so well_."

The last few words had a bite of ice in them that froze the blood in Bella's veins.

* * *

Irina had been called many things, but she couldn't be accused of being stupid. She wasn't oblivious to the pathetic puppy dog love her stepdaughter was harbouring for her teacher. It was so thick in the air when she'd come to show Edward in, she could almost taste the sickly sweetness of it on her tongue. Edward wouldn't … couldn't find her attractive, she told herself as she poured a glass of white wine, her teeth gritting when she considered the possibility.

No, he wouldn't be that reckless.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

AN: _Thanks for reading oxoxox_


	50. Chapter 50

_**AN**__: __Thanks for all your kind reviews and to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their help untangling my words._

_SM owns Twilight_.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"Bella!" Alice waved from her seat in the darkened bar, her voice lifting over the rising waves of instruments being tuned on the stage.

She wound her way over to her friend whose face flickered with a rosy glow from the candle in the center of the table. "Hey, how've you been?"

The two girls embraced before Bella pulled out a chair next to her, turning it so it was facing the stage.

"Guess what? Jasper's asked me out on a date!" Alice tried to whisper, but her excitement carried her words through the busy bar.

"Does Riley know?" Bella searched the space for him, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"No, not yet, but I think he'll be okay. He's friends with Jazz and..." Her nose scrunched up while she thought about the implications.

Bella squeezed her arm reassuringly. "He'll be fine. Don't worry, and if he's not, I'll have a word with him," she joked making Alice laugh. Riley was a force to be reckoned with, but if anyone could handle him, it was Bella.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Rose. Her long blonde curls, tumbling around her shoulders, were pinned back from her face with an Art Deco diamanté clip that glinted in the low lights. "So glad you could make it." She pressed her lips to Bella's cheek, smirking as she rubbed away the crimson kiss she'd left. "I'm going to sing your song last because it's my favorite then I'll find you after the show. " She winked as she sashayed to the stage, drawing every pair of eyes to her sway.

"Your song?" Alice leaned in to speak, the volume of the bar increasing as the seats filled when lights dipped.

Bella played with the drinks mat on the table, twisting it around in her hand."I wrote a song for her. She called me and said she wanted me to come and hear her sing it."

Alice grabbed onto her arm with a squeal, "Oh my god, that's amazing. You should have said!"

She shrugged suddenly feeling nerves pricking under her skin. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I didn't even know if she'd like it."

"It's sounds like she does!" Alice clapped her hands together, but her eyes fixed on something over Bella's shoulder. Her smile made Bella turn around, and she saw the striking figure of Edward making his way over to them.

He bent down and brushed a kiss on her lips. Remaining close as he spoke, his breath dancing on her skin. "Hello, beautiful."

Her eyes closed in response to his words as she breathed him in. He smelled like winter snow and spice, cold and warm at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Sliding his lips across into her hair, he kissed the edge of her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure across her skin. "Rose invited me. She told me you'd be here, but I wanted to surprise you."

Alice cleared her throat impatiently, and Bella felt Edward's smile pressed against her skin before he stood up straight. "Hi. You must be Alice."

She jumped up catching the edge of her table and sloshing the drink across its black surface. "Oops. Hi, Edward. I've heard so much about you, and I love your music. I play the cello in the orchestra and one of my favorite pieces was written by you," she babbled in one breath, "it's such a pleasure to finally meet you!"

He looked a little shell-shocked at her outburst but smiled and pulled up a chair next to Bella. He chatted to Alice about her music until she went to find Jasper, giving them some time alone.

When the bar darkened, lights flaring as Rose walked onto the stage, Edward couldn't tear his eyes from Bella. She was rolling her lip between her teeth so he leaned over and pulled it out, leaving his thumb pressing gently against her bottom lip. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he dropped his arm, finding the bare skin of her knee, he rested his hand there.

"Did Rose tell you why she invited you?" The lip was back in and this time he kissed it out until she laughed and moved back out of his reach.

"No. She said she was performing, and told me you were coming. It was an offer I couldn't refuse." The deep twang of the double bass filled the room, the vibrations climbing on top of Bella, it's rhythm creating another heartbeat in her chest. "Why do you ask?"

His fingers beat a soft matching rhythm against the inside of her knee, his other hand wrapped around a cold bottle of beer a waitress had brought over to the table.

"No reason." Rose's low voice laced through the air, teasing and seductive. Every note wrapped around the last and tangled you in its melody until you were part of it and your body swayed along, following her lead. The rhythm from Edward's fingers played a string that ran from the sensitive skin of her knee up the inside of her leg, reverberating deep inside her.

Bella had never felt anything like it. Every touch, every note, and every word stacked on top of her until she felt like she was going burst. Then, Rose paused, the rasp of the snare and shiver of the cymbal still ringing in the air as she spoke to the crowd.

"This next song was written for me by a very talented musician who's sitting here tonight." All eyes searched around the crowd but Rose chuckled, a throaty sound, teasing. "I won't embarrass her, but watch this space, this little bird is going to fly."

Bella's heart hammered in her chest as the intro of her song poured into the room like molasses on a hot summers day. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she realized that Edward had turned to look at her, emotion shimmering in his eyes. She couldn't quite decipher it in the dark but it could have been surprise, it might have been admiration or wonder, but she hoped it was more.

"You wrote this?" His fingers danced over her knee and settled on the arm of the chair which he yanked closer, the movement jolting her.

She tucked her head against his neck, opening her lips and pressing her tongue to his skin that tasted like love. "Yes," she whispered. The word hung for a second before he captured it with his lips. Edward showed her how he felt as her music, wrapped in Rose's voice, surrounded them.

He showed her love.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading xxx

Come and say hello over in my FB group **SparrowNotes24 Fanfiction** (link is on my profile) for teasers but mainly for a whole lot of lovely Rob.

I'm on Twitter at **SparrowNotes24** and FB **SparrowNotes TwentyFour**.


	51. Chapter 51

_**AN**__: __Thanks for all your lovely reviews and to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123**__ for their help. This chapter comes with an extra special hug for Judy because she deserves all the love in the world. ILYJ_

_I messed a lot with that chapter and added bits, so all mistakes are mine._

_SM owns Twilight_.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Bella woke with Edwards name like a wish on her tongue, her pulse racing to a memory of his hands. Letting her eyes fall closed against the flimsy white light of the winter morning, she could feel the places he'd touched as if his fingers still danced there. She could hear his words, enough to flush lust across her whole body with one whisper, as if his lips still hovered by her ear.

Bella reluctantly dragged herself from bed, preparing for the final rehearsal at the hall, unable to focus on anything other than Edward's promise to meet her afterwards, and she was running late before she knew it. She raced down the stairs, her footsteps loud in the cavernous hallway.

Her hand was closing around the cold brass doorknob when her father's voice came from behind the closed door of his study. "Isabella, can you come here please?"

Shocked that he was recognizing her presence, she hesitated, the icy morning offering a more enticing prospect than the cold front that continuously surrounded her father. Their time in each other's presence had become less and less frequent, even more so since she'd spent as much time out of the house as she could.

Trepidation worried at her as she pushed open the heavy oak door, to see him sat behind his desk, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose.

"Morning, Isabella. Please take a seat."

His treating her like a business associate rankled, and she twisted her mouth to hold back the snarky remark well aware that she needed her father on her side. She sat in the dark green chair, leather creaking under her as she settled.

"I wanted to discuss the next step after the performance. Irina has worked extremely hard to secure this opportunity - a future for you." He peered over the black rims as if he was daring her to respond. She bristled at the mention of Irina; if Charles thought that using her as a softener would work he would be sorely disappointed.

"What do you mean a future?" Bella's finger tapped out a nervous rhythm on her knee while she waited for him to respond. He took his time, scanning over a piece of paper in his hand. His face once so handsome was craggy and time swept as if the years had jumped ahead of him.

"We've organized for you to tour with the Sacre D'or Orchestra. They will be expecting you to join them at the end of the month."

Bella tamped down the anger that flared in her stomach, but allowed it to flicker, using it to light her courage. "And this tour would be where?"

She fought the urge to lower her head knowing a panoply of emotions would play out on her face.

"It's in Europe, and it's an honor to be accepted. The whole tour will last a year. It will be good for you to get away and experience something other than this." He waved his hand around the room. His understatement drew a snort from Bella and she rose to her feet, holding her head up high.

"No." She responded keeping her voice as firm as possible, a shade away from brusque.

His attention snapped to his daughter who glared down at him, her usually passive face was filled with determination and certainty. "I'm sorry?"

"I said no. Thank you for arranging the opportunity, but I won't be joining them on tour. I have other plans." Bella took two steps towards the door before his booming voice halted her in place.

"Isabella, Irina has put a lot of hard work hard in this deal. Are you going to throw it back in our faces?" He stood himself, revealing a shirt that was crumpled as if he'd spent the night in it. An image of him sleeping in his towering glass office in the city flashed through her mind.

She sucked in a breath to slow the anger racing through her veins and the hammering of her heart. "I'm not throwing it back in your faces. If you'd involved me in your discussion—in anything—I would've explained I've already made a decision about what I want to do next. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit into your plans."

Charles' brows pulled down into a frown. He'd thought she'd be happy to get away from the shell of a life she lived here. Irina had reassured him it would be something she'd look forward too. So she could live a little. "What exactly is it you've planned to do?"

If she hasn't smelt the cloying tang of Irina's perfume before she spoke, she would have jumped at the clipped response from over her shoulder. "She's planning to run away with her piano teacher. Isn't that right, Isabella?"

She moved to her position by Charlie, perching on the edge of the desk, lazily folding one arm over the other. The motion was a ruse belied by the spitting fire swirling in her eyes.

Irina was a cobra, coiling tighter and tighter, and her presence set Isabella shoulders taut, the burn of tension travelling up the back of her neck like setting concrete. Irina knew.

Charles looked between his wife and daughter, back and forth, feeling the pause heaving like storm clouds before the skies split open. Lightening anger flew through his veins. Edward Cullen and Isabella. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is ... I have to go." Isabella's voice wavered, but she turned away before they could say another word. The desire to see Edward overflowed through every pore of her body.

She raced into the hall, ignoring the harsh words falling from her father's mouth, each one like huge book dropped onto the floor with a resounding crack. Threats. Lies. Curses. Panic.

Her trembling hands, struggled with the locks, and again she felt the presence of Irina behind her. Her words quiet like pinpricks of ice into Bella's skin. "Before you leave to run away with your beloved Edward, you'll need to call them about the contract."

She flicked a cream business card in her hand, an insipid smile on her face, as she slipped it into the neckline of Bella's top.

"There's no contract."

"Oh, but there is, and it has your signature scrawled at the bottom. So, as you insist on reminding us, you're eighteen, an adult and therefore it's a binding contract."

"I've never signed anything." The protest died on her lips as she saw the memory playing out before her eyes. Paperwork sprawled out across the table. Too detailed. Too much. She'd raced through it to get to meet Edward at the music shop.

Irina's shark smile grew as she watched the cogs turn and the pieces of Bella's trap slot into place around her with clangs and locks. "Yes. You remember now? Good. You can stop being so ridiculous and start being grateful you have people who care about you enough to help."

The lies dripped off her tongue like battery acid, but to Irina, they tasted like honey and victory. She'd be rid of Isabella. Charles would ruin Edward. Irina would win.

"I'll deny ever signing the contract. I had no idea what it was about. I'm sure they'll understand it's all a mistake." Bella's mind raced through the information that filled her brain which only hours earlier had been filled with love.

"I don't think so. You see, I was there when you signed it. You were so excited to be given the opportunity. It's unfortunate that you've lost your head in the clouds with this silly crush. I'm not sure they'd understand that. They've spent a lot of money on you. Advertising. Sponsorship. And think of their reputation if they had to withdraw the promises they've already made to venues all around Europe."

"I'll seek legal advice and break the contract."

Irina smoothed her hands over her hair, settling flyaway hairs back into a perfect sheen of ice blonde. "You do that. There is a clause you may be able to break. It might be feasible, but it will cost you, and I'm afraid your father and I won't be putting any of _our_ money toward it."

She turned to walk away, leaving a parting shot over her silk clad shoulder. "I think you'll be able to cover _some_ of the cost with the money your darling mother left for you."

Bella silently seethed as she was left alone. Anger and hurt settling into her bones, sinking deep and permanent. Where was Charlie to stop this? The man yelling down the phone in his office, trying to track down Edward, he was a stranger. A cold, brutal, and cruel stranger who she had no desire to ever see again. The final strings of love, loyalty, and concern that had tied her to her father snapped—one by one—until she'd severed herself in her heart and in her mind.

She stepped into the cold morning, blinking back tears she would not let fall. Her knees were unsteady but she would not let them falter. She turned the opposite direction to the Hall and called Edward.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you for reading. A little bit of self promotion. I posted the last chapter of my full length fic **Mud, Sweat and Beers** yesterday! There is just a future take Epi to go. Have a lovely weekend xoxox_


	52. Chapter 52

_**AN**__: __Thank you for all your lovely reviews and to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123 **for their invaluable help**. **I'm sorry for the long delay; thank you for your patience. RL reared it's ugly head again.  
_

_SM owns Twilight_.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

_Wind whistled through the trees, shaking the leaves until they gave up their weak hold and drifted to the ground. Those gathered pulled their coats tighter. Shrunk into woollen scarves, they tilted their umbrellas against the relentless patter of the rain._

_Charles avoided the sympathetic eyes trained on him and his daughter, their backs bowed under the leaden burden of grief as they made their way out of the church. Bella's hand gripped tightly onto his fingers, her own as fragile as bird wings. How could he possibly keep her safe? How would he ever be able to take away the pain that ran through her veins likes quicksilver, drawing the color from her cheeks and the light from her eyes?_

_A sea of black on grey surrounded them as they huddled around the sunken hole dug into the ground. Heavy storm clouds had gathered above, mourning along with Renee's loved ones. Sunshine would have been offensive. The granite and marble stone, slick with rain, stood sentry as the priest's words, diluted by the raindrops falling around them, turned into meaningless sounds._

_Charles' eyes were dry, and his heart was as cold as the tips of his fingers and toes._

_The smooth golden wood, marked with whirls, was a taunt. Its glossy exterior belied the horrifying reality of what, or who, lay nestled on top of cushioned satin. The irony of the comfort choked the breath from his throat, squeezed his lungs like a vice._

_He could hear the strangled sounds of grief coming from his daughter, feel the shudder of her body next to his as if she was disintegrating. Her grip tightened on his hand until her knuckles were as white as snow._

_How was he to do this alone? He and Renee had always been a team, a matching pair, and without her, what was he? Alone, dismembered, empty. The curve of his daughters smile, the slope of her eyes. They were achingly familiar. So familiar it was almost unbearable. Like looking into the sun._

_He vacillated between wanting to destroy and hide, scream and remain silent for the rest of his life. The unfairness settled around him, sinking into his pores until it became a poison. Until he couldn't think of anything else, much less the child, desperate for comfort, by his side._

_Charles Swan allowed his grief to consume, to take up residence in the corners of his heart and the edges of his mind until it ate away at him. It turned his love sour like vinegar added to a glass of milk. It wiped his smile away and turned his heart to dust._

As he stood in his office, the information about his daughter and Edward racing through his mind, he exploded. Anger raced like wildfire through every cell in his body, and he'd reacted instantly, picking up his phone and spitting out orders.

It wasn't because he was angry at Edward for seducing his daughter. It wasn't because he was disappointed in Bella for falling for an older man. It was because he knew, with a certainty, he'd let his daughter slip through his fingers without an ounce of consideration. He'd stepped outside of her life. Closed all the doors. Cut all the strings. He'd made Bella a stranger.

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

**AN:** Thank you for reading xoxox


	53. Chapter 53

_**AN**__: __Thank you for all your lovely reviews and to __**Eternally Edward's Girl**__ and __**Chocaholic123.**  
_

_SM owns Twilight_.

* * *

**~o~o~0~ Adagio ~0~o~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Edward resisted the urge to throw the glass he held against the brick wall, to watch the amber liquid explode with shards of crystal. If someone had told him one weak moment with a beautiful woman, seduced by blood-red lips and a honey dipped smile, would cause so much distress, he would have put a thousand miles between them. There had been no foreboding signs: black cats, circling crows, no portent of the impact the lustful acquaintance would rain down on him.

He could almost feel the grip of her nails in his skin. Whatever he did, he couldn't shake her free, loosen her grasp. She was set on destroying him. For what reason he did not know, but it had to stop.

The girl curled into his side, her forehead creased in distress, her mind spinning like the wheels of a race car, didn't deserve to be entangled in this. Irina used people as pawns, bargaining chips, toys. She saw people for their potential to benefit her, to give her an advantage. Once she'd stripped them of their worth, she used them as stepping-stones to the next goal. Trampling without care or concern.

"What should I do?" Bella's voice was wispy and defeated. She wanted him to solve and cure, but he couldn't find the words.

Instead he pressed his lips to her hair and tightened his arms, pulling until she was cradled across him.

"I won't go." Her hot breath steamed across the skin of his throat, determination and fragility blended through her words.

"I can come with you." His plan was stamped with a finality.

"No, Edward."

"Why?"

Bella pulled herself up and out of his arms. "Because this will never be over. If you come with me. You'll lose everything you've built up here. Your reputation, the contract at the Hall. I can't be the one who destroys that."

"You haven't destroyed anything."

Her eyes closed as she leaned forward, touching her brow to to Edward's as she brushed her fingers across his jaw, tracing the beginnings of the rough shadow. "What about your mom? I can't … I won't be the one responsible-"

'Bella. Stop." He halted her words with his. Captured her sigh with a kiss. "Let me talk to Charles."

"He won't listen."

"Then he's a bigger fool than I thought."

* * *

**~o~o~0~o~o~**

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading oxox_


End file.
